


Injured Cats and Oblivious Ladybugs

by wolfdancer333



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Ships It, Awkwardness, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir To The Rescue, F/F, F/M, Flirty Chat Noir, Good Friend Alya Césaire, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfdancer333/pseuds/wolfdancer333
Summary: When a cat is cornered, they lash out. For Cat Noir, when he is seriously wounded, he protects. His drive to protect Ladybug overrides all his senses and when he takes one hit too many, it’s up to Ladybug to keep them both alive and defeat the akuma without revealing their identities. Can she get Cat to see how much she needs him? Hilarity ensues when Adrien is mysteriously missing from school to the same injuries Cat received. How oblivious can Marinette be before she has to face the truth that Adrien might just be Cat Noir? And if he is, can her heart handle it? Well, probably not.





	1. Injured Cats and Oblivious Ladybugs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt at the end notes! :)

The view from the top of Tour Montparnasse was breathtaking, the wind pressing against her, and she grinned when she felt the presence that she had come to know as intimately as she knew herself. 

She turned, hands clasped behind her back and gave her partner a grateful smile. “Right on time, Kitty. We’ve got a problem.”

Cat Noir grinned back at her, approaching her, his footsteps completely silent. He jumped lithely onto the edge of the building, looking down at the devastation with a raised eyebrow. “Concrete?”

He looked to her but she shrugged, the smile fading off her face as she too looked down at the destruction wreaking havoc in Paris. The superheroes looked down at their home and Ladybug was filled with a deep-seated need to protect these people, her people. Tour Montparnasse was a tall, glass and metal skyscraper located in the 15th Arrondissment of Paris’ Montparnasse district. The structure was pretty fashionable considering it was mostly an office building. The akuma’s magick, the power she must have been granted from Hawkmoth, was strange and something Ladybug didn’t think she or Cat had seen yet.

The once glass and metal structure had a concrete wall made of concrete spikes at the bottom of the building, preventing anyone from escaping unless they wanted to jump and from the height of the spikes, the fall would kill them. Her power didn’t stop there. It was slowly climbing up the Tower and the worst part was how concrete and metal woven spikes were travelling from the base of the Tower into Paris. As the concrete spread, anyone it touched was turned to stone, and when the metal wrapped around an innocent citizen, they were tuned to metal, melded with the spikes in a morbid artistic display. 

It was impossible to escape concrete or metal, the basic structures of the streets and buildings, so the citizens of Paris were unable to run or hide for very long. Their frantic cries reached the two heroes at the top of the Tower and Ladybug clenched a hand into a fist, her eyes narrowed at the destruction and pain. She swallowed past the hot lump of coal in her throat and spun from the edge of the building, stalking towards the glass circle in the middle of the building. She didn’t realize Cat was so close until she pulled her yo-yo off her belt, preparing to smash through to allow them entry inside, until a clawed hand fell onto her shoulder. 

He moved to stand next to her, on her left and away from her yo-yo, slits looking at her out the corner of his glowing green orbs. “We’ll save them. We always do, M’Lady. Besides, we’ve got something special.” He leaned his head slightly closer, tilting it against his black-clad shoulder pad, and she felt her cheeks flush. His grin made her stomach flip. “Me. Ow.”

She shook her head when he laughed, jumping away from her before her yo-yo could smack him like she intended. She gave it a couple of spins as she pulled her arm back, yo-yo spinning quicker in her grasp as she twisted her wrist. After developing super powers, she had had to work constantly with her yo-yo, having to use her wrist intensely most of the time. With a flick, she shot the yo-yo at the glass center, the sound of shattering glass echoing around the empty roof. She jerked her yo-yo back with a bakcward flip of her wrist, opening her palm and catching her weapon before reattaching it to her belt. 

She looked over at Cat who was watching her with those glowing eyes, a confident grin in place as he siddled up to her on all fours with his tail close to the ground. He leaned in close and she stuck a finger on his nose, pushing him back. 

“Nuh uh, Kitty. We’ve got an akuma to catch and de-evilize.”

She jumped down the opening, landing on the shattered glass with a crunch, her suit protecting her feet from the shards. She felt the prick but not the stab and her suit remained intact. She turned to watch her partner jump down but Cat Noir was Cat Noir: he never did anything she wanted. Instead of jumping down like she had, Cat hung from the hole by his arms, sending a wink her way. His dangling feet – silver toed paws – pushed upwards to the ceiling. She went to cry out, to reach for him, not knowing what his plan was but froze when he twisted in a way that should most definitely have not been possible to grip the ceiling with his front claws. 

And proceeded to climb, upside down, along the ceiling until he hit the wall of the stairwell where he bounced off, landing next to her with a proud grin stretching to the edge of his mask. She nudged him with her shoulder and a roll of her eyes before she began to walk towards the first flight of stairs leading down into the building, “Come on show-off, let’s get the akuma and rescue Paris.”

She’s not sure what happened in the next few seconds. It happened so quickly she wasn’t sure how to process but one second her foot is seconds away from falling onto the first stone step and the next the metal railing she was holding onto snapped up, hissing like a snake. She cried out, taking a stumbling step backward in surprise, reaching for her yo-yo at the same time. The metal snake was quicker and lunged for her but she never felt the hit of it. A hand gripped her upper arm and thrust her backwards, a shadow moving in front of her, and she didn’t even need to look to know what had happened. 

Her head was pressed into familiar black spandex, his chest heaving against her forehead at the speed he had moved, pushing his body to the limits. His arms were thrown out to block the metal tendrils and his metal-tipped tail was wrapped tightly around the metal snake, the only thing keeping it from impaling him through the back. She pushed away, her eyes seeking out his with a worry that was suffocating. 

Her fingers flew to his face, looking up at him with creased eyebrows and her mouth parted in concern. He huffed and shrugged as best as he could. “You keep looking at me like that and I might get the purr-fectly right idea.”

Ladybug resisted the urge to smack him or her forehead but she didn’t stop at flicking his nose. “This isn’t the time, Cat.”

His form trembled as the metal snake thrashed around behind him, determined to get free and Ladybug swallowed at the thought of him getting hurt because of her. Again. He read her bluebell gaze and his grin faded to a softer, intense look despite the sweat building on his forehead showing his struggle. “I would do this again and again for you. Move to the side, M’Lady, so I can get rid of this guy through the cat door.”

Ladybug trusted Cat Noir probably more than she trusted even herself so without any hesitation she moved from her position in front of his chest and off to the right, shaking away the odd emptiness of his warmth. Cat ducked onto all fours and, with a cry, heaved the metal snake upwards with his tail. The metal creature shot out of the circular hole with a long hiss, Cat’s tail snapping behind him as he growled with slit eyes at the offending creature, both creatures sharing a mutual animalistic instinct. 

She couldn’t help it, she laughed at seeing her partner on all fours, back arched, tail swishing curtly and angrily behind him, his ears ducked and slit eyes watching the metal form be hurled somewhere out into the sky. His eyes snapped to her and he rose to his feet, approaching her with his head turned away, a small dusting of pink over his cheeks. 

“I hope it didn’t insult your mother.” She teased, both heroes approaching the first flight of stairs.

They were much more cautious this time, testing the stairs and the metal before they began a slow, quiet descent. Cat’s voice when he responded sounded different from his usual teasing, a bit more hoarse and Ladybug glanced back at him without him catching her, her heart thundering at the glimpse of emotions flashing over his face. 

“If it did, M’Lady, I wouldn’t have let it survive my claws.” The flash of emotion was too quick for her to see but it faded into his usual teasing when he caught her eye, grinning as she turned back to climbing down the stairs, embarrassed at being caught. “Insults to my mother and you are strictly not allowed.”

Ladybug smiled, his presence behind her giving her strength, and she felt her thundering heart slowly beating back to a normal pace as they hit the landing before their next flight of stairs. “I won’t ask but….You know, I’m here if you need to talk. We’re not just superheroes, Cat. You’re….You’re one of my closest friends and I want to be there for you.”

Cat’s green eyes widened, his cheeks darkening, and he rubbed a clawed hand behind his head, an awkward half-smile on his lips as he gazed at her from thick lashes. “Uh, yeah, thanks M’Lady. Knowing you are my friend is enough for me.”

She stumbled slightly over the next couple of steps when she was thrust back to a night on a balcony, stars glimmering above her. Candlelight dancing around her and the press of soft, warm lips against her cheek. The cascade of confusing emotions that flowed through her when she sunk to the floor of the building, wondering how a stray cat had managed to make her heart pound. It was pounding now against her ribs and Ladybug sighed, pushing aside her feelings and focusing on the area around them.

The stairwell sported a boring, drab gray painted exterior with large, bright white numbers indicating floor levels. They were at floor 59, the large white, painted numbers boring into her retinas. As soon as they hit the concrete landing of floor 59, the akuma came into view. Ladybug immediately crouched, grabbing Cat’s tail and pulling him down next to her so they could observe the akuma from above. She was on the landing right below and when Cat crouched next to her, holding his tail defensively and giving her a glare, she huffed and used a finger on his jaw to direct his attention towards the akuma’s form. 

He let go of his tail which, she flushed, wrapped around her shoulders protectively, squeezing her firmly, the metal tip fluidly tapping against her shoulder. Ladybug’s blue gaze roamed over the area and the akuma, taking everything in quickly, her mind already trying to work out a plan of action but she found her gaze kept falling to the akuma. An odd, overwhelming feeling of dread pooled into her gut, her fingers reaching for her partner’s, grasping his tightly as the dread crawled up her spine. She didn’t realize how tense she had become, her shoulders hunched to her ears, her spine taut like the string of a bow.

Her heart beat strongly inside her chest and when Cat’s clawed hand gently gripped hers, giving it a squeeze, her eyes fell to him. His gaze was boring into her and she looked down at the akuma, the strange dread settling, cold and heavy, in her heart. 

“I’ve got a really bad feeling…..” She murmured quietly.

Cat’s firm grip squeezed again and his tail tightened, the tip grazing her jaw sending a shiver down her spine. “It’s just like always, LB. I’ve got your back. I’ve always got your back, M’Lady.”

Ladybug swallowed, sending Cat a grateful smile, and pulled her hand from his. His ears dropped at the loss of contact and she smiled broadly, giving a gentle scratch beneath his chin. They shared amused, content grins before turning back to face the akuma only to find her gone. Ladybug’s dread grew heavier, her body feeling paralyzed as her eyes sought out the figure of their latest villain. When she found nothing, she backed away from the edge of the landing, Cat’s tail falling from her shoulders. They stood together in a single movement, moving backwards until their backs were almost touching, hunched over. 

Ladybug reached for her yo-yo, holding it firmly in her hand, the magickal string wrapped around her palm. Cat reached for his baton, the green paw print glowing as he lengthened it into a staff, holding it in front of him with two hands. Their eyes roved the landing, backs to one another. Ladybug faced the stairs heading downward and Cat to the stairs leading upward from where they had come but there was no sign of the akuma anywhere. But Ladybug had forgotten one single issue: the door behind them leading onto floor 59. 

The metal door slammed off the hinges, smashing into her and Cat and sending them rolling toward the edge of the landing. 

“Cat!” She shouted, eyes focused on his form.

She slammed a hand to the concrete floor, her body slowing. Her feet hit the ground and she propelled herself to the left, rolling into a crouch and staring with narrowed eyes at the akuma floating in the broken doorway. She was lifted off the ground a couple of feet, her arms floating at her sides. She was an odd akuma in the way she looked completely normal. If not for just sending Cat Noir and her flying, and floating off the ground, she could have passed for a normal civilian. She was wearing a formfitting, white blouse that was tucked neatly into a pair of black dress pants. Her feet were garbed in white heels.

She was a small, thin woman who looked like if you touched her she would break. Ladybug’s eyes roamed her body, looking for any sign of the akumatized item, anything to tell them how to defeat her. The woman’s face was heart-shaped, a bit dainty and feminine. Her cheekbones weren’t too prominent and Ladybug could imagine her eyes before the akuma: round, expressive, and a smiling young woman. The akuma inverted her features, morphing them into a blank pair of steel gray eyes and an emotionless line for her mouth.

Her burgundy coloured hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the top of her head, a metal pair of hair sticks woven into the intricate bun to hold it in place. Ladybug’s eyes narrowed onto the hair sticks, metal and tainted a horrible, twisting black. So she found the akumatized item, now all she had to do was get close enough to grab one. She looked to her right, seeking out her partner. Cat was hunkered down on his back legs, one arm on the ground and the other holding his right shoulder. He didn’t seem to be in pain but his ears were drawn flat to his head and he was glaring at the floating akuma, eyes green slits. 

She smiled and made a call for her kitty by tapping her tongue against the roof her mouth, creating a sort of ‘tchk-tik’ sound. The effect was instantaneous and made her smother a laugh. His head shot up, ears perked up, swivelling toward her. His head followed and his glowing eyes fell on her, his eyes dilating between focused slits and happy, wide pupils. She made the sound again and he bounded over to her, sliding beneath metal spikes thrown from the akuma’s hand once he moved. Cat slid next to her, butting his head against her cheek and purring.

Ladybug laughed, eyes focused on the akuma who was watching them with her head tilted to the side like an empty doll, the familiar pink-purple lines of Hawkmoth dancing over her face. She grabbed one of Cat’s ears and pulled his face away, causing her partner to jerk to his senses with a couple of quick blinks. She watched the actions replay through his mind, a cute pink blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears down his neck before he turned away from her, pointedly watching the akuma.

“When M’Lady calls, I can do nothing but come running.” His embarrassment was clear by the tremor in his voice and twitching of his tail.

As much as she wanted to tease him about it, she knew she would have to wait until later to do so. She focused her attention on the akuma just as the pink-purple lines faded from her blank expression. Her empty gaze fell on Ladybug and the superhero felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, that dread bubbling up in her stomach to her throat. Something was wrong. Not just with this whole situation but this akuma. She was not like the others. Despite her normal-esque appearance, Ladybug knew the woman’s skin would be hard as concrete and yet she hadn’t physically attack them herself, besides slamming the door off the hinges.

It looked like her conversation with Hawkmoth didn’t go well either judging by the way her body tensed, as if in pain, but her emotionless gaze never left Ladybug. Maybe what unnerved her was the only time the akuma’s gaze flickered off her and onto her partner was the only time the woman’s green eyes showed any type of recognition: a sharp, dark expression that had Ladybug’s skin crawling in concern. 

Cat was reckless and if he knew the akuma was targeting him he wouldn’t hesitate to lure her away from Ladybug, risking himself, and after today, she was going to have a talk with him about that she decided. She kept her bluebell eyes focused on the still akuma. “Cat, can you do your lady a favor?”

She wasn’t sure if it was her reference to herself as his lady – which she regretted the moment his eyes glittered over at her – or the fact she thought she had to ask for favor, but either way, his head slightly tilted towards her in acknowledgement. 

“I need you to run and hide.”

His head snapped towards her so quickly, she jerked at the sound. She kept her eyes on the akuma but she didn’t need to look to feel the incredulous, not-happening waves flowing off his cat-like form. “I’m not even going to ask why because your cat in black armor doesn’t run. I’m not leaving you here. We are going to claw our way out of this, together. Like always.”

Ladybug knew she needed him. Everyone thought Ladybug was the mastermind, she was the one who purified the akumas after all, but she knew differently. Without the determined strength of her Cat Noir, Ladybug would could never be who she was. Without him, there would be no Ladybug. If it hadn’t been for her Kitty’s words those first two days, Marinette knew she would never have put the mask back on. He saved not just her but Paris. He made Ladybug who she was. 

Channelling this, she regrouped her words. “This is the best way to help, Cat.” She paused, hating her next move, knowing he wouldn’t be able to deny her if she pleaded with him. “Please?”

The soft, begging tone of her voice caused his ears to flatten instantly, and she physically saw the battle raging in his eyes to both comfort her, fight the akuma to protect her, and the desire to lunge across the small gap between them and bury his nose in her hair. She blushed at the blatant way he looked like he wanted to both kiss her and do as she asked. She watched his tense body slowly relax with a sigh. 

He looked over then at the akuma then back to her, his eyes a flinty, unyielding green. He looked her over, slowly like they had all the time in the world and everywhere his eyes touched her, she burned. Finally, he spun around and darted towards the stairs to their right that led back up the way they had come. The akuma’s response was quick and she hurled herself after him but her gaze was so focused on Cat, it gave Ladybug enough time to throw out her yo-yo, hooking it around the akuma’s ankle with a couple of quick twists of her wrist. 

Squeezing the magickal thread in her hand, she jerked the akuma back, standing to her feet from her crouch. A thud signalled the body of the akuma hitting the concrete and she didn’t move, still. Ladybug watched, prepared to attack or defend if necessary as she recalled the yo-yo. It flew to her hand and she let it fall again, flicking her wrist in a quick circle as she spun the yo-yo at a speed that could rival a helicopter’s blades. It spun in a circular arc, creating a flashing red and black motion blur.

The akuma jerked upwards, floating above the ground, her arms now held out in a defensive stance as her hard emerald green eyes fell on Ladybug. Ladybug flicked her eyes up to where she could see Cat’s slit green eyes watching the fight intently and she inwardly sighed. Of course he wouldn’t completely leave. She felt a mix of both exasperation, relief, and fondness for her protective kitty and tightened her hand on the string of her spinning yo-yo, determined to protect him as much as he protected her. 

It didn’t take long before the concrete woman lunged for her, floating through the air at a speed belying she was currently made of concrete. The akuma woman slashed the air towards Ladybug’s head but she deflected it with a quick spin of her yo-yo, the sound reverberating through the empty, long stairwell. Sparks flew from the contact of concrete on her magickal weapon and Ladybug winced at the pressure in her arm from deflecting the move but she didn’t have time to think on it before she was deflecting hit after hit from the fury-fuelled akuma. She felt sweat building on her forehead, tasted the salt on her lips and her mouth went dry, chest constricting at the pressure and force of defending without a break. Her arms ached slightly but she pushed through, swinging her spinning yo-yo through the air to beat back every attack of the akuma’s arms and legs. For someone made of concrete, she was quick with her attacks. 

The stairwell wasn’t very large so Ladybug found herself dancing around in a square, trying to find an opening but every time she saw one, the akuma instantly backed her into defending even harder. Her legs trembled with each hit and her shoulders were slowly burning and her wrist felt about ready to snap. She felt Cat’s eyes on her, felt his thoughts from a mile away: he wanted to help and he was about to whether she asked him to or not. Flinging her eyes upwards to his own, she gave a harsh shake of her head, panting at the adrenaline slowly fading from her aching body. 

The suit helped but it wasn’t invincible. Fatigue and some minor bruises and aches were usually left over if it was an intense fight. Ladybug miscalculated the akuma’s attention. When Ladybug’s eyes had snapped to Cat’s, the akuma had lessened her strikes, green gaze following blue to the hidden kitty peering down from his crouched position on the stairs leading upwards. Thinking she was going for her partner, Ladybug moved to roll to the stairs, to block them off, but her eyes widened when the akuma sent out a large slab of concrete from her hand.

It was aimed for her chest and Marinette knew the moment she got hit with that, she was going to be seriously bruised tomorrow. She skidded to a halt, squeezed her eyes shut, and prepared for the pain with her arms crossed over her chest, yo-yo clutched in-between them as a small shield. She didn’t feel anything hit her, didn’t get slammed into a wall, so she peeked an eye open. Both eyes snapped open at Cat clutching the concrete slab still attached to the akuma’s hand, the concrete woman furiously shaking the offending arm to try and dislodge Cat’s claws. 

Ladybug wasn’t sure how she felt about knowing her partner’s claws could dig into concrete but her senses heightened in alarm when he snuck out his baton with one arm, shooting it outwards towards the akuma’s bun where the akumatized hair sticks lie embedded. She didn’t have time to shout, watching the akuma’s eyes darken, before she drew back the concrete slab and hurled it forward with a mighty fling of her arm. Cat was dislodged, flying straight for her, and Ladybug swiftly tensed, catching his flying form against her. The two skidded back, on their feet amazingly, with Ladybug’s arm wrapped around Cat’s waist.

When she let go, her narrowed gaze flashed to him. “You can’t just rush her!”

Cat growled, his ears back against his head, clawed hands clutching his baton tightly. “I couldn’t let her hurt you either!”

They didn’t get much time to argue before the akuma lunged, heading straight for Cat who sharply inhaled and flipped over her flying form, landing on all fours crouched behind her. Ladybug flew to the side to avoid the concrete akuma, rolling to her feet not too far from her partner. She could use her Lucky Charm but she had a feeling she needed to save it. Her eyes sought out a way to end this quickly, a stone lump forming in her gut at the thought of Cat getting hurt. She didn’t stop to think about why as her eyes quickly tried to find an answer. 

The next few moments seemed to blur together in slow motion. She was so busy looking for something, anything, that she didn’t notice the akuma spin around, gaze hard on her. Cat noticed. He always noticed. She didn’t notice the metal bar being shot out of the akuma’s hand towards her until it was too late to dodge it. She threw her arms up at the last second, bracing, but a black blur flew in front of her. She wasn’t sure if she screamed or not but she lunged for his back to pull him back to her, out of the way, to protect him but she wasn’t quick enough. 

She wasn’t sure what hurt more: his green eyes looking softly down at her or the comforting half-smile on his lips. The moment the metal impaled through his ribs, he winced and she did shout then. “Cat!”

Before she could reach him or pull him back to her to regroup, the akuma jerked him away leaving Ladybug to stumble forward. She stumbled once before spinning her yo-yo, determined to swing it and catch Cat before he could be thrown or worse. She wasn’t sure if it was her aching muscles or if this akuma was just naturally quick but when Ladybug braced, flinging her yo-yo for Cat’s form, the akuma flung the black-clad hero upwards. The metal rod slid out of him with a nasty wet sound Ladybug would never forget but she looked proudly at her partner’s form when he didn’t make a sound. Her look faded to horror when the akuma’s metal rod turned to a concrete slab that surrounded her arm like before.

The akuma drew it back, Ladybug’s yo-yo spinning to wrap around the concrete arm but the woman was just too strong: she slammed her stone arm against the falling Cat who was righting himself in the air to land on his feet. The slab smashed into his chest, yanking Ladybug forward who stumbled over toward the stairs leading down. Cat’s form slammed down the stairs and Ladybug followed, her steps fumbling and hurried, her yo-yo called back to her hand as she ran. She shoved it onto her belt as she followed the horrible sounds of Cat slamming down at least 2 flights of stairs. 

When she heard the thud of his body hitting the bottom landing below, she sighed in relief that his pain was over but the sigh caught in her throat when she caught sight of his slouched form against the landing wall. His head was ducked, golden hair falling over his face and shielding it from view. His chest was rising and falling – she let out a tiny cry when she saw it, causing one ear to flip towards her limply – and she could hear his heavy breathing. His legs were splayed out in front of him, arms hanging uselessly by his side, his right one still clutching his baton.

The worst part was the hole through his suit. She raised a hand to her mouth, her steps faltering to a stop at the middle of the last flight of stairs before she reached the landing where her partner had been thrown. It was a large, gaping wound the round size of a tennis ball. He was bleeding and her face paled as she felt a wave of dizziness hit her. He could have died. And suddenly, her thoughts hit her with the force lightning striking a tree: explosively shocking and destructively horrified. 

She felt hot tears well in her eyes and that dread in her stomach curled around her heart, creating a clawing ache inside of her. Ladybug wasn’t scared of anything, she was brave in a way that Marinette beneath the mask envied. She was strong and she didn’t fear much of anything. She feared Hawkmoth winning, whatever that might mean and however he might accomplish it. She feared her friends and family depending on her and her letting them down – even though none of them knew she was Ladybug. She feared her identity being revealed and all the disappointment she would have to face that strong, amazing Ladybug was actually clumsy, ordinary Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

So, yes, she had fears but not a single fear compared to watching Cat Noir’s lithe body be slammed down those flights of stairs and staring at his clearly pained landing. He hadn’t lifted his head yet but she could see his fingers twitching around his baton and knew he was trying to gather the strength. Her heart broke a little at the sight. When her kitty tensed and began to try and push himself upward to stand, his body trembling, Ladybug let out a pained cry and rushed toward him, body moving on autopilot. 

His head snapped up at the sound, eyes narrowed on her and she dropped to her knees, her hands pressing gently into his cheeks. Her eyes burned with hot tears and her forehead creased in worry. Her mouth was parted, lower lip trembling and she tried to force herself to say something, anything. She wanted to ease his pain to comfort him, but when she tried to speak, a whimper was all she could muster, the tears shimmering like crystals in her eyes. 

She found herself jerked into a tight embrace, falling into her partner’s firm arms. His hold was unyielding, holding her to him, his nose pressed into the top of her head. A small, shaky purr rumbled through his chest, the sound immediately bringing her tearful, pain-filled eyes to halt. Her flipping stomach and dreadfully beating heart stuttered to a gentle lull. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of her partner’s scent, her emotions wavering until she felt calmer. She pushed all her doubts and worries to the back of her mind. Focusing on Cat, she went to shove away and help him but his arms only tightened. 

When he finally did let her go, she had to force her eyes open – when had she closed them? - and reluctantly moved back, looking her partner in his eyes. His purr rumbled to a stop and the corner of his mouth quirked up into a grin, eyes lighting up before he told her in teasing, soft-spoken voice, “I guess you could say I’ve…...” He sent her a flirty, one eyed wink she would never admit sent her heart racing every time. “Fallen for you.”

Her incredulous expression must have been prominent because Cat shrugged hesitantly and Ladybug was patient, she really was, but her partner drove her crazy. She jabbed a finger into his face and he backed his head into the wall of the landing behind him, eyes wide as he stared at her. “You were just literally stabbed, slammed down a flight of stairs….You’re….I mean-How are you even alive–“

Her disjointed speech was interrupted by Cat’s surprised features melting into a soft, tender expression that made her heart kick up inside of her chest.

“Were you worried about me, M’Lady?” He muttered, green slits boring into her for answers. 

She jumped shakily to her feet, deflecting the answer, and instead turned to face the stairs they had descended from – well, where she had descended and Cat had basically been flung. She could hear him breathing deeply, gathering the ability to move. She grabbed her yo-yo, her grip so tight her fingers were hurting where they curled over the weapon. She held it tightly before she threw the magickal item into the air, shouting as it begun to spin, “Lucky Charm!”

A swirl of bright, glowing ladybugs flew out of her yo-yo in twisting arcs before, in a burst of red and black colour, an item appeared from her yo-yo. She held out her arms, preparing to catch whatever her Lucky Charm had given her but she blinked when nothing fell to her. She looked up at the stairs then down at her empty arms, confused. A chuckle from behind had her turning to face her partner, mouth open to rebut his laugh, but he held a red and black spotted object in his fingers that caused her to groan and roll her eyes instead. 

She held out a hand, smile twitching against her lips. “I didn’t know cats could fetch.”

Cat held the object closer, hiding it from her view, and Ladybug sighed. Before she could demand it or fight him for it, he shook his head, blonde hair shaking around his face. “It fell on me, M’Lady. I think…..I think I’m supposed to use the Lucky Charm this time.”

Ladybug’s reply was instantaneous, having a sudden desire to fling her yo-yo out the nearest window. Her hand dropped to her hip and she narrowed her eyes at him. “No. You’re injured. You can’t. And it’s my special move!”

Cat smiled reassuringly but Ladybug wasn’t convinced. His baton was lengthened, one end against the floor which he was trying to hide he was using to stand but she knew him too well. To any outside observer he was his usual self: one arm leaning on it, head tilted at her, but she could see the way the baton slightly trembled. She saw the way his head was dotted with sweat, his breathing better but still ragged. The worst was seeing that open wound in-between his ribs. It was healing and so was the suit, probably due to the magick of his kwami, and Ladybug found herself feeling a sense of deep gratitude for the little Gods. 

They stared one another down before Cat sighed, head downcast as he caught his breath. When he looked back up, his expression was determined, firm. “We don’t have much time, she’s coming. I can do it. You’ve got my back, Bugaboo?”

He sent her a wink, flirty smirk in place, and her heart ached as she gave him a very not happy smile in return. “Always.”

He nodded, pleased, and they faced the stairs just as their newest akuma which she was dubbing Step Master floated down, her head gazing around. When her blank eyes fell on them, she froze above the middle of the steps leading to the landing where her and Cat were standing. Ladybug tried to get a glimpse of the Lucky Charm to help Cat figure out what was needed for it but he kept it perfectly covered in his hand. He straightened from his lean on his baton and held it outward with a single grip. His eyes narrowed and his tail flicked upward in a clearly agitated gesture that she found just a bit cute. 

All hell broke loose. Step Master rushed them, her form agile and quick, heading straight for Cat. He tensed, lowering himself slightly to pounce and when Step Master was seconds from slamming into him, he shot upwards. Vaulting over her, he spun in mid-air and shot out his baton to hit the akuma in the middle of her back. As he fell to the ground, his feet pointed towards the ground, he shot Ladybug a look. And she knew. She knew what to do, a silent conversation happening between them. Flinging her yo-yo, it wrapped around Step Master just as she turned in mid-air, tangling her up completely in the magickal thread. She thrashed and Ladybug grit her teeth, desperately holding on, pulling tight against the flailing woman’s strength. 

Cat hit the ground with a quiet thud before he launched himself back into the air, looking like a pouncing cat with his narrowed slit eyes and held out arms. He landed with his hands on either side of the woman’s head, back feet over her hips, and Ladybug’s grip on her yo-yo tightened. A surge of jealousy, green and dark, flashed through her and she shook her head to clear it. No, no way, she wasn’t jealous he was pinning some akuma to the ground. 

She watched Cat bring up his one closed hand, opening it to reveal a red, black dotted small mirror. He held it to her face and both superheroes watched her thrashing instantly stop the moment she saw her reflection. Slowly, stone encased her body in a waterfall of concrete and twisted metal. Cat pounced away, flipping backwards, until he landed on all fours to watch the transformation take place and suddenly, Ladybug knew why it had to be Cat. Cat had been the woman’s target so her Lucky Charm – which she was just realizing had a mind of it’s own – needed to be in his possession for it to work. He was the only one who could have gotten close enough for it to work. She sent him a grateful, pleased grin and he gave her a quick bow from his waist.

She approached the stone woman and bent down, running her hands over the stone face frozen in wide-eyed realization of her reflection. She heard Cat’s quiet steps and a moment later, he butted her shoulder with his head, ears flicking towards her. “Aren’t you going to do your thing?”

She huffed through a giggle and reached for the now stone set of hair sticks. She held them a moment in her hands, thinking, before she threw them with such a force at the wall that they didn’t break, they disintegrated into crumbling stone. Cat pulled away slowly and she bit her lip, realizing she channelled all her frustration, anger, and worry into those hair sticks. She gave Cat an apologetic shrug while she rose to her feet, yo-yo already in her grasp. She ran a hand over the middle of the red and black dotted ladybug yo-yo where a line followed her finger, opening like a ladybug’s wings to reveal a shimmering white light. She let it fall, swinging it with a small twitch of her wrist like a pendulum before she swung it in a full circle.

Twisting her arm behind her back, she spun it quicker, creating an arc of circular spins before she threw it outward just as a butterfly coated in a thick, black-purple darkness shot out of the broken hair sticks. It fluttered a few moments before her yo-yo smacked into it’s dazed form, the wings of the yo-yo closing over it and trapping the akuma in it’s bright, glittering light. She pulled her yo-yo back with a quick, tight jerk. 

She caught it easily in the palm of her hand, running a finger over the yo-yo gain, wings opening, and instead of a dark akuma, a white butterfly fluttered upward. She smiled, gave a little wave, and mumbled happily, “Bye bye, little butterfly.”

She caught the mirror without looking when Cat threw it towards her, throwing it up in the stairwell and shouting with a grin, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The Lucky Charm curled into itself before it burst with hordes and swarms of glowing, shimmering ladybugs. The magickal ladybugs shot out, healing all the damage and the pain of the fight, healing Paris and Ladybug was filled with a deep, blissful peace. Her and Cat approached the woman while they waited for medical personnel to greet them. She didn’t look much different from her akumatized form of Step Master: a young, red-haired business woman who worked in the offices of Tour Montparnasse. 

She confided, with a deep blush, Ladybug’s chagrin, and a wide flirty smile from Cat that she was a huge fan of Cat Noir. Some of her co workers teased her about the silver hair sticks with green paw prints in the middle in the stairwell during lunch hour at the offices, the only place she could usually escape to be in peace. Her nasty co-workers – she confided that it was three of them – had followed her, teased her, even going so far as to tell her Cat Noir would never even give her a second glance – to which the Cat himself vehemently denied.

She explained the rage and the anger and Ladybug held up a hand, smile soft and understanding. “We all feel negative emotions sometimes. You haven’t done anything wrong. But maybe face your worries next time and confront your co-workers or even tell your boss.”

The woman, whose name she revealed to be Chantal, looked up at Ladybug with large, worried green eyes. “Is-Did-Is everything okay….Now?”

Ladybug nodded, putting a kind hand on Chantal’s shoulder as she and Cat faced the standing woman. “Yes. No one was seriously hurt.” She paused, remembering Cat’s injuries and deciding to pester him about it when they reached the roof. “But I’ve got to bug out! Medical professionals will be here soon, so wait inside with your boss.”

She spun and darted up the stairs, squeaking when she felt two arms pick her up, bridal style, and she was held against a familiarly strong, warm body with a heady, wild scent that lulled her into state of comfort. She wrapped her arms around his neck and muttered against his neck, “Thank you Kitty.”

He bent at the waist and then shot out of the glass hole in the roof, her ladybugs repairing it instantly before they disappeared in a flurry of red and black sparkles. He landed near the edge, overlooking Paris from the top of Tour Montparnasse. The view was splendid even for it being in the afternoon. Paris’ curling, twisted streets and quaint homes caused a ripple of pride for her beautiful city. Her grip tightened when her earrings beeped at the 3 minute mark, letting her know she had only 2 minutes before she de-transformed. 

She wanted to hang on a little longer and Cat sensed this. He held her tighter and stepped onto the edge of the building, grinning as he looked down into her slowly widening eyes. He bent close, whispering, “Hold on tight, Bugaboo.”

He jumped and she screamed, her arms tightening around his neck. As they fell, the wind brushed past them in a thick caress and she found herself laughing, Cat’s warmth soaking into her heart as the beauty of Paris lie spread out below them.


	2. Oblivious Ladybugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out like every other day. Worried for her partner but knowing there is nothing she can do, Marinette goes through her every day motions. It all falls apart with Nino's texts to Alya. Cat Noir was thrown down 2 flights of stairs. And Adrien is absent from falling down the stairs. It couldn't be.....Could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My French is definitely not the best, so uh, if there are mistakes, please correct me! 
> 
> Amies - Friends  
> Pour Toujours - Forever
> 
>  
> 
> I think that's all the ones in this Chapter! :)

Marinette Dupain-Cheng blinked sleepily at her reflection in the mirror attached to her black and pink vanity dresser. A small, white porcelain bowl with a tap was situated right below the mirror with two little cupboards on either side. She reached at the corner of the one on her right, grabbing her regular perfume and spritzing her neck, wrists, and a small spritz on her chest. She set it back and gave a heavy yawn, wincing at the ache in her body from yesterday’s akuma. Step Master with her desire to turn all of Paris into a concrete, metal work of art. Step Master who had targeted Cat Noir due to her civilian form, Chantal’s, admiration of the superhero.

And the hectic battle that had ensued left her still aching the morning after. She had aches and pains, some minor bruises that Tikki had immediately felt bad about, but her mind kept remembering her partner as she began to brush out her unruly black-blue hair. It was loose in waves down to a bit below her shoulders, tickling her neck, and as she brushed it, she began to separate it into chunks for her pig tails.

Cat Noir had been deeply injured and she wondered how he was doing. As she began to gather up her hair for the first pig tail, her mind snapped awake when she remembered their goodbye yesterday, cheeks flushing pink. He had launched them off the Tour Montparnasse, both of them giddy at their win as they fell down the almost 700ft structure. Cat had held her, his arms a welcome warmth for once, and when he had landed, bounding over roof after roof, she almost forgot they had identities to hide.

But her earrings gave a quicker beeping and she knew she had a minute left. He had set her down gently on the rooftop they had landed, staring down at her, and she almost wanted to stay at the beaten kitten look he had given her. She remembered the way her fingers had traced his slightly sweaty, warm cheek before she leaned up, his body instantly going rigid. Even his tail had been straight upright.

She dropped her brush to her vanity, pig tails secured with the usual red ribbons, before she brought a hand up to her lips to trace along her lower one. She had kissed his cheek, slow and lingering, the way he had done for her that night beneath the moon on a balcony she still knew the way to. Groaning, Marinette ducked her head, eyes closed. 

“What am I doing, Tikki?”

The little sprite didn’t respond right away but when she did, Marinette heard the kwami’s sympathy for her laced through her words. “You’re sorting out your feelings, Marinette. It’s okay. It’s okay to love Cat Noir too.”

Marinette’s head shot up and she glanced from her vanity toward the small red ladybug kwami floating above her Chinese folding screen. The black framed, light green, and pink designed screen was offset by Tikki’s bright red colour. “I don’t love Cat Noir!”

Tikki gave her a flat glance, her eyes lidded, and Marinette groaned again. She looked down at her hands gripping her vanity, dainty fingers curling into a fist. Her heart ached at the thought of Adrien and she felt a swelling tightness in her throat. “At least, I don’t love him as much as I love Adrien…..Right….?”

She looked back up at Tikki pleading for answers and Tikki sighed. “Oh Marinette.” She floated over to her Chosen, cuddling into Marinette’s cheek. “It’s okay! I’m sure you will work it out. Trust me.” She pulled back, her full, vividly emotional blue eyes looking up at Marinette with a knowing stare that made her aching heart hammer in her chest. “Besides, I know who Cat Noir is. When you do, too, you will understand.”

Marinette blinked at her kwami, eyes wide, as she tried to remember how in the hell Tikki knew her partner’s identity but a moment later she quietly shouted, “Ah! Dark Owl! The crate! You saw him?”

Tikki giggled, doing an excited floating flip in the air as she nodded exuberantly, eyes shinning with that same, knowing stare. “Mhmm!”

Marinette’s heart fluttered and she stopped herself from prying, knowing Tikki wouldn’t tell her regardless. She grabbed her kwami with one hand, palm open, before giggling as she used a finger to tickle one of her closest friends on her belly. Tikki’s giggles were one of Marinette’s favourite sounds: an expressive, spirited noise that caused a wide smile to spread over Marinette’s mouth. 

When Tikki freed herself, she stuck her tongue out playfully with another giggle and Marinette felt her heart could just burst with the happiness filling it. “How long do I have to get to school?”

She moved from her vanity, stepping over the wooden trap door in her floor, and moved towards her pink, white polka-dotted chaise lounge. She sighed when her bare feet hit the large, circular flowery rug. It’s design had intrigued her and she had fallen in love with the thin yet soft texture. When she reached her chaise, she sat on the edge and leaned back, letting her head hang off the back as Tikki yelled over to her, “You’ve got 10 minutes, Marinette!”

At first it didn’t register, she was too busy picking at the individual seams in the black and white bordered square pillow sitting on her chaise. Until her mind repeated the helpful fact she only had 10 minutes to get to school on time. Shouting, she fumbled up from her chaise, rushing to grab her pink, white polka-dotted school bag and her purse where Tikki resided during the day. She threw her bag with the little black bow she had sewn on it over her shoulders and threw her purse over her right shoulder, letting it hang against her left hip. 

She popped the red bubbled clasps so Tikki could fly in but before her kwami went into hiding, Tikki stopped to give Marinette a quick nose cuddle, telling her, “You’ll work it all out, Marinette, I promise!”

Marinette kissed Tikki’s forehead and the little red God darted into her purse. Fondly smiling down at the bag that held her dearest friend, she gave it a gentle pat and rushed toward her trap door, bending down to pull it open. She rushed forward, pulling it closed behind her, and took the white stairs two at a time, a hand gliding down the black banister. As soon as her pink ballet flats hit the floor of the bakery’s apartment, she darted for the white door to her left, jerking it open and darting for the blue carpeted stairs with the golden banister. 

She held her arms out, trying to keep her balance and not trip over her own feet. She made it to the bottom, making a sharp turn towards the bright, power blue door at the end of the hall. She slammed it open, wincing as it hit the bakery wall. Just when she thought it couldn’t get worse, she felt her foot catch on air – seriously, there was nothing there! Wildly waving her arms did nothing to save her and she found herself hitting the bakery’s back wooden floor with an ‘oomph’. She checked to make sure she didn’t land on Tikki and finding she hadn’t, she put her arms on the ground and prepared to rise to her feet when two large, beefy hands grabbed her by her arms and righted her. 

Face lighting up, her head snapped up to meet her Dad’s imposing, bulky form. His light green eyes were gazing fondly at her, his hands holding her arms gently to keep her steady. “Late for school?”

She giggled nervously, one foot tapping the ground and her hands held behind her back as she wiggled her hips, knowing she couldn’t lie to her Dad. Sighing, she nodded, looking up at him through wide, guilty blue eyes. “Yeah. But I might still make it!”

Tom laughed, a deep hearty chuckle that shook his frame and her through the hands still holding her arms. A warm, joy filled her at her Dad’s happiness and she hopped onto his toes, lifting herself up enough to kiss both of his cheeks, one of his hands firm against her upper back to keep her from falling backwards. He released her a moment later and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, his dark brown mustache tickling her. 

Guiding her with a hand on her upper back, she followed her Dad into the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette stepped up onto the bakery’s floor, her shoes tapping against the linoleum. Her Dad’s hand left her back and he gave her a wave as he stepped into the kitchen area of the bakery to begin preparing the rest of the morning’s baked goods. The heavy, doughy smell of bread, cookies, cheese, and flour invaded her nose. Inhaling the familiar warm smell of home, she faced her mother. 

Sabine Dupain-Cheng was short, her traditional cheongsam – a Chinese outfit made with silk or high end fabrics and embroidered with delicate and sometimes intricate designs – reaching to her upper thighs, small slits on both sides. She wore a pair of periwinkle coloured pants that were scrunched at her ankles and black-white dress shoes. The cheongsam was white, unusual as it was not made of silk, and embroidered with a red, black, and gold plant design. 

Marinette waited on bouncing heels as her mother handled the current customer’s order, who gave her a wave and she returned, before heading out the bakery’s front door, the little bell jingling at the top. 

Sabine turned her black-blue head towards her daughter, kind, compassionate smile in place as she held out her arms for a hug. Marinette fell into them instantly, hugging her mother’s small frame to her. The stool she was using behind the counter was a fond memory to Marinette, remembering how she used to use it to pretend she was the cashier and her Mother was the customer. Sabine gave Marinette’s head a gentle kiss and pulled away, gray, upturned eyes shinning. “Go on. You don’t want to be too late.”

Marinette nodded, grin in place. She turned, heading just out from the counter with the cash register and passing a glass display to her right piled with all kinds of fresh macaroons, sweets, small breads, and cookies. There were assortments of croissants and all kinds of breaded pastries. She was halted by Sabine’s exclamation. She turned, hands in front of her, tapping her foot against the floor and hoping Mme Bustier wasn’t going to be too angry she was going to be a bit late. Her mother returned from the back of the bakery where Marinette could see her Father working hard at prep working some dough.

In her mother’s small hands she grasped a sealed box, a long rectangular box that was white with gold trim, the bakery’s golden TS symbol with the golden laurel wreath shinning on the top of the box. Her mother held it out and Marinette took it, blinking in confusion as the warm smell of dough and sweetness invaded her nose. 

Her Mother smiled gently. “For your class.”

She heard her Father shout from the back, “For that boy who liked them last time!”

Flushing a dark red, Marinette muttered a goodbye, ignoring her parents’ shared look as she darted out of the bakery’s front door and into the bright summer sun. The sky was a cloudless blue, sun shinning bright above her and Marinette grinned, happy and content. The air was humid but a cool, refreshing breeze was blowing. The scent of flowers blooming and the sound of Paris’ citizens permeated Marinette’s core sense of justice. Another akuma down, another win for her and Cat Noir. It felt good. 

She hummed as she walked at a brisk pace from the bakery across the street towards College Francois Dupont, the tall, tan exterior like a large beacon in the summer sun. The front doors were wide open and Marinette immediately began at a run towards the stairs, the box of baked goods in her hands. Waiting at the top of the steps was Alya, her reddish-brown wavy hair pulled back at the sides into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her hazel eyes were scanning the students, arms crossed over her plaid flannel shirt. She had forgone her white under-shirt and the sleeves of her plaid shirt were rolled up to her upper arms.

Her gray school bag was thrown over her right shoulder and she was tapping her foot impatiently. When her hazel eyes fell on Marinette stumbling up the steps, crooked apologetic smile in place, she rolled her eyes and made her way towards her. 

She raised her eyebrows behind her black rimmed glasses at the box Marinette was clutching. When she saw the bakery’s logo, she grinned and placed an arm over Marientte’s shoulder, both heading through the school’s double doors. “You are so sharing, girl.”

Marinette smiled broadly, eyes rolling to the ceiling as she pretended to think and Alya’s arm around her shoulder jiggled her back and forth. Giggling, she held the box out and Alya’s triumphant grin made Marinette perk up in her friend’s happy glow. “Of course I’m sharing! You’re my best friend.”

Alya looked at her, holding her free hand to her heart with mock seriousness, eyes glimmering with her playfulness. “Are you trying to guilt trip me into NOT having whatever is in that box by claiming me as your best friend?” Alya immediately rolled her eyes. “Because it’s working.”

They laughed as they headed through the courtyard towards the green, metal stairs in the back of the courtyard that led up to the second floor. A couple of other classmates were milling about but Marinette didn’t see anyone she recognized. As she reached for the metal banister, she hesitated, the metal snake from yesterday causing her heart to pound. Cat’s green eye’s flashed through her mind, soft and tender, and for a split second, she wondered how he was doing. She was brought out of her thoughts by Alya’s concerned tone.

“Uh, girl, you okay?” 

Marinette shook her head quickly, looking up with too wide smile and eyes that couldn’t look her best friend in the eye as she shouted, “Yes!”

Alya narrowed her gaze, hands on her hips at the top of the stairs, and Marinette slumped, head falling forward as she stared at the green stairs. “No.”

She heard the thump of Alya’s tennis shoes before a tan-skinned arm slung through Marinette’s and she found herself being walked up the metal stairs. Her ballet flats tapped against the metal and she swallowed past her fear, gripping Alya’s arm. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I don’t like secrets but, you’re Marinette so you must have a good reason for keeping one from me. But whatever it is, girl, I’ve got your back.”

Marinette’s bluebell eyes watered when she looked over to her best friend. Alya was relaxed and smiling contentedly, a hint of confidence in her eyes. When they reached the top of the stairs, Marinette pulled her friend into a hug, careful of her box of sweets, and squeezed her tightly with her eyes closed. “Thanks, Alya. I wish I could tell you but I can’t. I promised I wouldn’t.” When she pulled back, she made a decision. Her eyes glowed in determination and resolve as her smile radiated strength. “I promised I wouldn’t but I know a secret of yours, so it’s only fair you know a secret of mine.”

Alya’s blank look was replaced immediately by anticipation as she leaned forward, hands clasped to her chest. “Ohhh, tell me tell me! I promise to not say a single word, like ever, to anyone! Spill, girl!”

A small chuckle brought their attention to Mme Bustier, standing in front of the open wooden classroom door. She had a raised eyebrow and a half-quirked smile but her teal eyes were bright and inviting. Both girls shared guilty, defeated looks before they both approached the classroom. Marinette paused before Mme Bustier, the teacher’s eyes falling to the box Marinette held out to her. “From the Bakery. My family sent them down for everyone. It’s sort of why I was late.”

Mme Bustier’s smile softened as she took the box in one hand, guiding Marinette into the classroom with her other on her student’s shoulder. Her touch was light and gentle, reminding Marinette that this teacher had willingly placed herself in danger, in front of an akuma, for her. Mme Bustier placed the box on her large, wooden desk next to the school computer and faced the class, her hand on Marinette’s shoulder turning her to face her classmates as well. 

“Well, now, everyone, it seems Marinette’s family has gifted us with some sweets this morning! I’ll let her pass them out and then we can begin on our lesson for the day.”

Mme Bustier looked down at Marinette and nodded, the hand on her shoulder giving her a fond squeeze, before her hand fell away to the front of her pale blue jacket and pants. Just as she turned and grabbed the box to the cheers of most of her classmates, an obnoxious voice chimed in, “Ugh. Not like she has to worry about weight or anything but I am NOT touching those carbs. And all that sugar. Ew.”

Marinette turned, eyes narrowed into a small glare at the insult to her family’s bakery, but she didn’t get the chance to defend herself. Alya was a vicious beast when it came to protecting her friends, particularly Marinette, so with a slam of her hands on the wooden desk she was standing and glaring down to the first level, the wooden bench on the right holding Chloe Bourgeois. Chloe was picking at the cuticles on her nails like she hadn’t just insulted Marinette’s family, her pink painted lips in a haughty smirk. 

Alya was not deterred. “Take that back you slimy she-devil! One, my best friend is not fat! And even if she was, at least she’s not fake like you!” There was the raucous sound of Kim’s laughter and a high five between him and Alix that fuelled Alya’s defence mechanism. “And second, the Bakery’s sweets are the best in Paris so if you don’t want yours, fine, but you don’t need to make Marinette feel bad about it!”

Chloe huffed and turned on her wooden bench to face Alya, a sneer of disgust curling at her lips. “Geez, losers really do stick together don’t they?” When she laughed it was loud and grating and the only one who laughed with her was Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloe’s best – and debated only – orange haired friend. “Fine, whatever. We don’t need two lesbian couples in here.”

Marinette had learned a lot during the last few akumas. The main one being that not everyone was who they really were. Sometimes, people liked to hide behind a mask or a shell. Chloe, Marinette knew, didn’t have the best past and she chose to hide behind ridicule and the mentality that if she hurt someone else first, they couldn’t hurt her. But when Rose’s large periwinkle eyes welled with big, fat tears and Juleka’s copper eyes fell sorrowfully to her near crying girlfriend, Marinette had had enough.

Ladybug was the one who passed the box of sweets she had just picked up to Mme Bustier, the teacher’s teal eyes on the usually clumsy, shy Marinette’s suddenly straight, resolved and almost self-assured posture. The black-blue haired teen walked firmly to Chloe’s desk and her presence alone snapped not just Chloe’s eyes to her but all her classmates. 

Marinette picked up on Kim and Alix’s whispering and Juleka’s comforting mumbles to her sniffling girlfriend. She could hear Nino’s hushed exclamation of surprise and she could feel Alya’s disbelief and confusion. 

She leaned toward Chloe, giving Sabrina a heavy look and the girl promptly got the hint. She jumped up and darted towards Mme Bustier. Marinette leaned down closer, both girls staring each other down, before Marinette whispered, careful so no one else could hear her, “I don’t know what happened between you and your mom but stop taking it out on everyone else. You want to be like Ladybug? Then stop being the bad guy.”

When she leaned up, Chloe was pale and she swallowed thickly, looking up with bright blue eyes from beneath heavily mascaraed eyelashes. This time, her voice wasn’t as quiet. “I’m glad you agreed to apologize to Juleka and Rose, Chloe.” Marinette calmed the pounding blood in her veins and gave as reassuring a smile as she could give. “That’s sweet of you to also take back your comment about me. Now, who wants macaroons?”

There was a tense awkward silence where all the students stared between her and Chloe before said girl stood to her feet, blond ponytail flipping as she turned to face Juleka and Rose in the last row. Her voice wasn’t too apologetic but her eyes were softer, vulnerable, and it was enough for Marinette. “I mean, if you want to snog faces go right ahead it’s not like I care.”

In proper Chloe fashion, she turned back to her seat, flopped down, and pulled out her newest fashion magazine, flipping through as if nothing that happened had actually happened. Marinette beamed proudly and spun on her heels, happily bouncing toward a stunned Sabrina, who scampered back to Chloe when she saw the teen heading her way. Marinette stopped before a satisfyingly impressed Mme Bustier. 

As she passed the box to Marinette, Mme Bustier whispered towards her, the chatter of the students all drowning out her words, “I am very proud of you, ma chère étudiante.”

Marinette felt her cheeks flush as she gave a bow of her head, box in her hands. “Merci, Madame Bustier. You were right. All Chloe needs are good examples of what love actually is.” Marinette’s eyes fell to the blonde girl, a small content smile on her face as she listened to Sabrina ramble. When her bright blue eyes caught Marinette watching, she scrambled to twist her mouth into a frown and Marientte giggled. She looked back to Mme Bustier. “And I am going to try to be one of those good examples. Not just for Chloe. But for, well, everyone.”

“And this is why I love you.” 

Marinette jolted around at the sound of Alya’s voice. Her best friend was giving her the look she deemed the Mari Look: an exasperated, tender, fond expression. She had her hands on her hips, head tilted slightly to the side her mid-length wavy hair glinting in the light from the large windows across from the doorway of the classroom. Her golden hazel eyes were focused on her, one eyebrow arched into her hairline. 

Marinette smiled wide. “Because I’m annoyingly charming?”

Alya laughed as the two girls walked side-by-side towards the front desk on the right where Nino sat. Alya rolled her eyes. “That too. No, because you always see the good. Don’t think I didn’t see what you did over there. I’m proud of you, girl.”

Marinette flushed and pulled out one of the white linen napkins with her family’s bakery embroidered over the face of it. She used the napkin to pull out a beautifully decorated macaroon, handing it off to Nino who gave her a thumbs up. 

“Yo, Mari!” He turned to Alya and Marinette fidgeted slightly at the tender look in his brown eyes before he nodded towards her best friend. “Hey, girlette.”

Marinette snorted and Alya flushed, crossing her arms over her chest, her nose in the air. “It’s an endearment. Stop laughing!”

But she didn’t. Even when Nino chuckled along with her. Marinette smiled when Alya put her hands on Nino’s desk, leaning down to him and arguing about why it was not okay to embarrass her in front of her best friend and something along the lines of knowing every secret he owned. Judging by the way his dark skin actually paled, Marinette didn’t doubt Alya’s information. She turned from her friends and headed to the long desk on the left where Chloe sat, still reading her magazine, but now open on the desk and sharing it with Sabrina who was cooing at all the beautiful fashion designs inside. 

As she approached, her eyes met Chloe’s and the two girls shared a sort of understanding. Chloe sat back, one leg crossed primly over the other, and she stared up at Marinette with a coy, confident smirk as Sabrina glared her down with sea-green eyes. 

“Well, come on, then. Aren’t you supposed to be serving me?”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed on her and she stated, loud enough for the class to hear her, “Same old Chloe. You’ll never change will you?”

A single look from light blue eyes, a nod, and Marinette understood one thing about Chloe Bourgeois: her face was all she had to fall back on and Marinette wasn’t about to ruin her image completely. She knew what it was like to live behind a mask except hers wasn’t hiding behind ridicule and insults; she was saving Paris in a red suit and black spots. She reached in for another napkin, passing one to Chloe who sighed for dramatic effect, and gestured toward Sabrina. The girl gasped in realization, grabbing the macaroon.

Marinette grabbed the next one, passing it to Sabrina who gave her a grateful smile. She nodded back, moving toward the wooden steps leading up between the desks and wooden benches. She took the first step and turned to the left, ignoring her and Alya’s empty desk behind her, facing Mylene and Alix’s table. Mylene’s smile was shy, her multi-dyed dreadlocks held back by a pink headband. 

“Hello, Marinette. Thank you for the macaroon. And thank your parents for me, too.”

Marinette gave her a warm smile, passing over one of the sweets with a nod. “I will! Thanks. They love hearing how much people love their sweets!”

“I would love to have one, Marinette!” 

Marinette giggled awkwardly, hurriedly passing a macaroon to Alix’s lopsided grin and the girl’s cornflower blue eyes crinkled at the corners. “Sorry, Alix! Let me know what you think!”

Alix sat back in her seat, legs on the desk and one arm behind her head as she shoved the whole macaroon practically into her mouth – Kim cheered and slapped her on the back – giving Marinette a thumbs up, mumbling through the half-chewed sweet, “I fink I want tha whole boxsh.”

The rest of the class shared a laugh, Mme Bustier giving a shake of her head as she kept a close eye on her students, giving Marinette an encouraging, gentle nod of her head. Her pink flats headed up the next step, straightening to face Kim and Max. Kim yawned loudly when she approached and she rolled her eyes teasingly. “Well, if I bore you that much, you don’t need a macaroon.”

His mouth dropped open and he made a mad lunge over the desk for Marinette who, with quicker reflexes than average for a normal teen, jerked the box away. He slumped over the desk, his red, short sleeved jacket crumpling against him. She reached with her free hand to jerk the hood up over his styled black hair, dyed a golden hue ending in a sharp quiff. 

He sat back, hood falling off, and Marinette held out a napkin with a macaroon watching as he gave her a wide toothy grin. He grabbed the macaroon, stuffed it into his face, and leaned over with his long form to chew noisily into Alix’s ear. The skater girl immediately turned and pulled him over the desks, Marinette jumping backwards with wide eyes to avoid being bowled over by the actions. Kim landed somewhere below Alix and Mylene’s desk, the whole class erupting into laughter. Marinette glanced down the rows to see Alya filming. Even Mme Bustier had a hand covering the smile on her lips, her eyes sparkling. 

Turning back towards Max, she ignored the commotion of Alix and Kim head-to-head, and held out a macaroon to him. His chocolate brown eyes lit up at her and she nodded her head towards the macaroon. 

He took it slowly, staring down at it as his eyes fixed on her from beneath his dark lashes. “Thanks Marinette. This was very nice of you.”

She tapped a ballet toe against the ground in embarrassment and giggled. “Yeah, no problem Max. Come to the bakery any time! My parents are always bugging me to meet my friends.”

She rolled her eyes but she heard a shout from below, turning her head to gaze down at Kim and Alix. The two had their palms together, both pressing together and trying to over power the other. Kim was looking at her, not even breaking a sweat as he shouted up to her, “Why don’t we all just drop by Marinette’s one day? Class field trip, oh yeah!”

He pulled his hands away and Alix waved her arms to right herself, giving him a half-glare before she proceeded to mock him. Kim looked down at her, flicked her forehead, and the two began throwing insults again. Marinette shook her head affectionately, knowing this to be a daily occurrence. Mme Bustier was not just their home-room teacher. She did her best to understand their needs and catered to them such as the meditation class and the fun they had in her class never compared to any other place but a second home. 

She made them feel like school was good. A place to not just learn but to grow. She turned slowly and headed over to the bulky, hunkered down form of Ivan Bruel. His black t-shirt stretched over his broad back, his lips a thin line but it was his eyes that spoke to her: they were the brightest she had ever seen them and her heart lifted at the thought. She reached into the box, lifting a napkin and wrapping it around the macaroon. When she held it out, he blinked as if waking from a dream. Looking at the cookie she held, he followed her arm to her face. His light pink blush was cute and Marinette smiled timidly back. 

He held out a wide palm and she placed the cookie gently inside. Before she could turn to walk away, she heard his quiet mutter, “It looks…..Really good. Thanks.”

She grinned, bouncing up the next step, and bounced on her heels when she reached the desk behind Ivan where a mop of bright, messy red-orange hair was almost touching the quickly moving pencil sketching into a thick drawing book. She hummed and Nathaniel yelped, jerking upright and staring at her with surprised, turquoise eyes. A pink blush dusted across his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck, looking quickly between her and his sketchbook. She picked out a macaroon for him and leaned over to hold it out, catching a glimpse of his sketchbook.

Internally, she squealed with surprised delight. A very crude, unfinished sketch of Nathaniel holding out a hand to a flustered Sabrina greeted her. When he took the cookie with a grateful, abashed look, she leaned close, whispering towards his ear, “You should show her when it’s finished. She will love it.”

Nathaniel flushed darker, eyes wide as he looked up at her when she leaned away. He swallowed thickly, looking at his drawing. “Maybe. One day.”

He shrugged like maybe was never going to happen and Marinette shook her head instantly. “No, I promise, she will love it. Everyone wants to know someone cares about them. Sure, she has Chloe….Is that really a good thing?”

Chloe shouted from somewhere at the bottom of the classroom, “I heard my name and I don’t think you’re praising my amazing looks!”

Immediately and without missing a beat, Alya’s sarcastic voice chimed over. “Must just be your absolutely amazing personality.”

Nino’s loud guffaw was cut off by Mme Bustier joining in to calm her students down as Marinette approached the last two across from Nathaniel. The large glass windows let in the sunny light that shone down atop Rose’s blonde, pixie-cut hair and Juleka’s long black hair, tips dyed purple. Her left eye was covered by her bangs but Marinette didn’t see both of her friends’ faces to know how much Chloe’s words had upset them, particularly the sensitive and emotional Rose. Her head was ducked down, shoulders slumped. She was leaning back against the bench, fingers loose in her lap. 

Juleka was half turned facing her with one hand holding one of Rose’s and the other on the shoulder of her light pink shirt. When Marinette reached them, Juleka looked up with her visible copper eye glinted with sadness. Rose wasn’t sobbing but she was sniffling and every so often she would lift a white handkerchief to her nose. Marinette’s heart went out to the girl and she placed her hand not holding the box on Rose’s other shoulder.

When her periwinkle eyes looked up at her, they had lost their usual shine. Marinette quietly told her, her eyes falling on Chloe showing Sabrina something in the fashion magazine. “She didn’t mean to hurt you like she did. I mean, none of us really care if you and Juleka are together. As a matter of fact, I’m happy for you!”

Her hand on Rose’s shoulder clenched into a fist she held to her face, bluebell eyes flashing. Rose’s mouth parted before the corner of her mouth lifted and Marinette was rewarded with a glimmer sparkling in her wet eyes. “Thank you. I know she didn’t mean it like that….It’s just….She’s just so mean!”

Juleka’s quiet, monotone mumbled between them. “It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. All that matters is us.”

Happily nodding along, Marinette held out two macaroons wrapped in a single napkin. Both girls shared a look before Rose reached for the sweets, giving Marientte a shinning smile and bright eyes. “You’re both right! Thank you Marinette!”

Rose practically threw the macaroons to a flustered Juleka, who bounced them in her hands before grabbing hold of them, to jump up and hug Marinette. The blonde girl was shorter and when she hugged her back, Marinette had to bend down a little at her waist to accommodate. When she pulled away, Rose was a much happier girl. She bounced into her seat, cuddling up close to Juleka whose one eye eye gleamed with both happiness and embarrassment. Marinette turned from the private scene full of emotion and headed down the steps toward Mme Bustier. 

When she reached the step by her and Alya’s desk, Alya was already sitting on the bench and Marinette passed her a macaroon. Alya gave her a thumbs up and Marinette turned instantly, realizing she had forgotten someone important: Adrien wasn’t sitting in his usual spot next to Nino. She slowed her walk, staring at his empty spot on the bench, eyebrows knitted as something tickled the back of her mind. The same feeling of dread from the akuma the day before settled in her stomach like a heavy, iron ball. 

She swallowed through the metallic, dry taste of a dawning apprehension. Had he been hurt in the akuma attack? Something didn’t sit right with her but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“Marinette? You can go back to your seat now.”

The kind, concerned voice of Mme Bustier made her blink her eyes up at her teacher. She had made her way to Mme Bustier’s desk, the box of half empty macaroons in her arms. Realizing she had just been standing there, she flushed and hurriedly passed the box to Mme Bustier. Spinning around, she went to rush to her seat but Marinette was not the most graceful of girls. When she spun on her feet, she offset her balance. She heard Alya’s exclamation of, “Not again, girl.” before her chin smacked into the wood of the classroom’s floor. 

Her arms were awkwardly stretched out before her, one foot in the air. She blinked up to see all her classmates staring at her with mixes of concern, amusement, a face-punching haughty smile from Chloe, and an embarrassed Alya holding a hand halfway over face, eyes gazing pityingly down from her seat. Marinette felt her face darkening as she mumbled out an awkward, “Hee hee…?”

The classroom was filled with the laughter from her classmates and Alya was rolling her eyes even as she stood from her seat and headed toward her fallen best friend. When she reached her, Marinette had pushed herself up, sitting back on her legs and rubbing her chin with wince. Yep, that was going to bruise. She jumped when a tan hand was thrust into her face and she smiled, recognizing the lean fingers anywhere. Gripping Alya’s hand, Marinette let her pull her to her feet. 

When she was steady Kim hollered out, “Mari needs to take more of your yoga classes, Mme Bustier!”

Mme Bustier placed her hands on her hips and gave Kim a subtle, reproachful stare that had him ducking into his seat and Alix snickering back at him. “And you need a manners lesson.”

Nino ducked his head, teasingly letting out an, “Ohhhh.” from under his breath. Alya grinned and turned back to Marinette who was following her with dark red cheeks to their seats, “See? That’s why the love this dork.”

She pulled Nino’s red cap over his eyes before gesturing for Marinette to slide onto the bench and over to her side. She slid against the wood, meandering to her side of the bench as Alya slid in behind her. The moment Mme Bustier saw them in their seats, she leaned over her desk to tap a few keys on the silver laptop and pulled a projection screen down in front of the blackboard. After a moment, an image took form of a list of poetry that Marinette vaguely knew. She pulled a notebook from her pink school bag but before she could actually begin to take notes, Alya nudged her with an elbow.

She looked to her friend who nodded her head down at Nino. Marinette followed her gaze and cocked her head to the side, lips pursed as she tried to see what Alya was gesturing about. Nino’s head was ducked and his fingers were moving over something quickly. Even from her position above him, she could see the dejected slump of his shoulders and tightness in his spine. 

She looked at Alya who leaned closer to whisper, “He’s asking where Adrien is.” Alya gave her a wink as a sly smile crept over her lips. “You know, I figured you would want to know so, I told him to text Adrien you asked about him.”

Neither girl expected the loud, shrill, “What!?” that burst from her lips. Neither did Mme Bustier who jumped and looked around, her gaze falling on Marinette as she blinked in confusion. Realizing her student’s outburst was not actually anything important, she narrowed her gaze. Even with her gaze narrowed, Mme Bustier’s face was just too kind and soft to be truly threatening but Marinette got the point and mumbled, “Sorry. There was an, uh, spider.”

Alya coughed quietly, “An Adrien spider.”

A snicker from Alix and a glare from Chloe caused Marientte to sink lower into her seat. Mme Bustier gave her a gentle smile but her eyes were firm, focused. “Your grades are good in poetry, Mlle Dupain-Cheng, but I will fail you if you can’t pay attention.”

Marinette mumbled out an embarrassed “Sorry.” Mme Bustier nodded and continued on but Alya wasn’t done. She chuckled and Marinette could only muster a half-hearted glare at her best friend and rammed her gently with her shoulder. “Gee, thanks.” Her expression softened when she noticed Nino’s still tight posture. “I mean…..He’s okay, right?”

Alya’s expression fell and she shrugged, also glancing at her boyfriend’s tight shoulders. Her eyes softened as she leaned her chin on her hands, elbows on the desk. Her concern over her boyfriend’s rigid appearance crinkled the corners of her eyes. “I don’t know, girl. Nino is pretty tense and my boy isn’t ever that tense unless it’s not good news.”

Marinette felt her heart stutter into a fearful beat, her mind conjuring up a million ways Adrien could NOT be okay. As her panic climbed, she kept her eyes anxiously on Nino, her ability to take notes suspended as Mme Bustier’s gentle voice became a lull of background noise to the fear pounding in her ears. When Alya’s phone vibrated in her pocket, she reached in with a hand and held it up between her and Marinette for both of them to see. 

Her text screen had a black background with a green turtle emblazoned in the middle with a light green border. At the top it displayed Nino’s name in Alya’s phone and Marinette muffled a snicker at the words ‘Nerdy Turtle Dork <3’. Alya sent her an embarrassed glare, cheeks pink and lips in a thin line, before she pointed a finger sharply at the last message. The last of her quiet giggles burning through her, she lifted the textbook the girls shared so Mme Bustier wouldn’t see the phone if she had happened to look back right away.

Her smile fell when she read Nino’s text, a second one popping up in a dark green bubble. Before long, text bubble after bubble was popping up and each one made both girls’ hearts sink. 

_Nerdy Turtle Dork: His dick of a parent. He won’t let him come 2 skool and A-man is trying 2 defend him!_

_Nerdy Turtle Dork: Wat kind of a parent grounds his son, my best friend, my bro, for FALLING DOWN THE STAIRS!_

_Nerdy Turtle Dork: It’s not like Adrien thought hey look, stairs! And took a flying leap off them! Dude wouldn’t dare mess up his model look and face his dad…._

_Nerdy Turtle Dork: He said he will be lucky if he ever comes back 2 skool….._

Marinette could feel Alya turn to glance at her but she kept her eyes focused on the texts, eyebrows furrowed as she read through them. Anger. Red, hot, boiling anger rumbled through her and her lip trembled at the pain she knew Adrien must be in, the sadness that must be gracing his beautiful eyes. Her eye caught the caps lock words and that earlier dawning apprehension coiled inside her. She felt it whispering into her mind, gaze narrowing on the words to try and figure out why those words stuck out at her. 

She didn’t get a chance to question it before a last message came through in the dark green text bubble that made her cheeks darken and Alya had to physically slam a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming and laughing at the pure panic and embarrassment Marinette was sure was plastered over her face. 

_Nerdy Turtle Dork: And Mari, this is for you:  
Of course Marinette asked about me. Look at how kind and amazing she is! If she can find it in her to care about Chloe, I would have been disappointed she didn’t worry about me. I mean, after the gum incident I was so sure she hated me, dude. She still can’t look me in the eye. But you know, I feel better knowing there’s a girl like Marinette worrying about me. Tell her I’ll be fine and thank her for caring about me. How clumsy can you get, falling down 2 flights of stairs? It almost felt like an akuma had thrown me down them!_

Alya was looking with wide quickly filling up with excited disbelief hazel eyes, mouth open so wide it stretched past the hand covering it. She was about to start vibrating in her seat, her hand holding the phone shaking. Marinette was frozen for another reason, eyes no longer narrowed. She felt the colour drain from her face, eyes open wide, staring at the only words she could see. Her eyes slowly fell to the last couple of texts that buzzed through, Alya’s head snapping to read them at the same time. 

_Nerdy Turtle Dork: ….Shit. I sent that whole message didn’t I, babe?_

Alya’s fingers were a blur, barely able to type correctly in her eagerness but Marinette was frozen as those words finally hit her brain: like an akuma…..Like…..An akuma….? Like Cat Noir being flung down the same amount of stairs. By an akuma. Yesterday. The apprehension unfurled into a numb truth. Her mind clicked and her heart froze inside her chest as she began to question the truth: Adrien could possibly be Cat Noir. 

She was brought out of her crumbling emotions and thoughts to just bury herself in a hole somewhere by Alya returning the phone between them, this time sliding it on the desk so they could pull the book down. Mme Bustier was doing something on the laptop before she turned back to the board, unaware of Marinette’s crisis. 

Her eyes numbly fell to the next few messages on the screen, reading them with a sick feeling in her gut. 

_Me: YES!!!! You did. Thanks for the info, babe! I think you broke Marinette though XD_

_Nerdy Turtle Dork: A-man is never going 2 trust me again….Wait, you let Mari read it!?_

_Me: Uh, duh? Best friend? Just had the guy she’s been crushing on since like forever tell my boytoy she was kind, amazing, and that he was HAPPY she cared about him? You questioning me insults me._

_Nerdy Turtle Dork: I am so dead…._

_Me: I’ll send my girl over after school to check on him ;) On the side: if you’ve permanently broken her I’m going to break your headphones. All of them._

_Nerdy Turtle Dork: Ha! You don’t know where they all are babe!_

_Me: Want to bet?_

Marinette pushed the phone towards Alya and blinked slowly, trying to get her bearings. All she had to do was make it through school, just get to the end of the day, make it home, and she could...She could…She could go over to his house and bait him. If he was Cat Noir, he wouldn’t be able to resist and if he was, indeed, Cat Noir then….She would just have to move away, change her name, cut her hair, and pretend she wasn’t Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

She was brought out of her thoughts, her heart sinking into her stomach slowly, by Alya’s hand on her arm. She looked up from beneath black-blue bangs. Alya’s face was scrunched in concern, eyes narrowed onto her in her gaze that said she could smell a lie a mile away. Her journalist look. Her reporter look and Marinette shook her head, waving a hand in the air nonchalantly. 

“I’m okay. I’m…..”

She glanced down at Nino’s form to see him clutching his headphones tightly, head ducked, and she smiled fondly. She turned to Alya and gestured with her head towards Nino. “I’m wondering if you DO really know where all his headphones are?”

Alya leaned over, whispering so Nino couldn’t hear them with a hand over her mouth. “No, but he doesn’t know that.”

She winked and both girls burst into quiet giggles, their shoulders together. Marinette didn’t know what she would do without Alya really. Not only was her Ladyblog sometimes really helpful to her as Ladybug herself but as Marinette, her friendship had no value: it was priceless. She nudged the shoulder touching hers and finally picked up her pencil to start taking notes as she told Alya, “Amies?”

Alya smiled and nudged her back. Her eyes were focused on Mme Bustier but she had a content expression on her face when she mumbled back, “Pour toujours.”


	3. Arguments and Oblivious No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, determined to see if her theory of Adrien being Cat Noir is true, heads to the Agreste mansion. One way or another, she's not leaving without answers. She gets them....In a way she never suspected.

Marinette shuffles awkwardly as the Agreste mansion looms above her, the bright sun shining down against the tan-cream stone. The gray shingles of the roof glinted in the light of the sun, the windows all reflecting the sun’s rays. The tall, imposing black gate was making her feel small as she shuffled her feet in it’s shadow, the humidity of the day making the back of her neck sweat. She took a shaky breath and looked at the pager on the wall of the stone fence surrounding the Agreste mansion. 

Stepping closer with small, hesitant steps, Marinette leaned over to push a small button on the pager when a small square opened up and a familiar camera shot out to look at her. Shrieking, she jerked her hand back to her chest, staring at the round camera with wide, surprised eyes. Her heart was thundering in her chest and she gave a crooked, weak smile. The round camera looked her up and down before a strict voice carried through a speaker, “Yes?”

Marinette fought the urge to turn around and run or hide from the camera’s stare on her and held up the small, half empty box of macaroons. She opened her mouth to speak and winced at the squeak that erupted. 

She cleared her throat and tried again. “U-Uh, um…..I’m an Adrien of classmates-No! Class Adrien….I-I’m, uh, I’m classmate. M-Marinette.” She winced and sighed, mumbling out, “I came to….Check on him.”

There was silence and her gaze flickered to the gates and back to the camera, wondering if maybe they hadn’t heard her when the same, monotone voice filtered out to her. “Put the gift in the box.”

She remembered the small compartment from before when her and Alya had delivered a blue scarf she had made and she bit her lip. She shook her head slowly. “Um, can I….See him? I won’t be any trouble! A-And it won’t take very long! I want to give these to him myself and I didn’t see him at school today and I heard these rumors that he….Got hurt…..And –“

She knew she was rambling and she instantly stopped when the camera jerked itself back into the small opening so quickly, she was left with her fading babble and the box of macaroons in her hands. Her shoulders dropped when the small square sealed itself and she looked at the ground. Her stomach dropped at the thought she wouldn’t not only see Adrien but…..She looked up at the tall mansion, seeing the glowing green eyes of Cat Noir, and wondered if her partner was really the same Adrien who sat in front of her everyday. 

They were so different but her mind refused to let go and the more she did think about it, the more things clicked and the more she realized that maybe, Cat Noir had always been right in front of her. 

“Monsieur Agreste is resting but you may give him your gift. Follow me.”

She jumped, nearly crushing the box of macaroons in her hands, when her head snapped to the black gate to see a woman she recognized vaguely as Natalie, Adrien’s father’s assistant. The tall, imposing woman was staring at her, one of the gates held open in a small gap. From behind black rimmed glasses, Marinette could see Natalie Sancoeur’s aqua blue gaze narrowed at her as it perused her up and down slowly. She shuffled nervously through the gap, bowing her head slightly toward the older woman.

Natalie led their way through the small courtyard in the front of the large estate. Marinette lifted her head up slightly and took a good look around. She hadn’t been able to truly take a good look and the last time she had been here, in the front specifically, was when she and Cat had fought Bubbler. She and Cat…..Who could be Adrien. Her flats made a small ‘clap’ sound on the cobbled stone of the courtyard walkway, a light gray with a dark grey design down the middle. The high, stone fence blocked out a good portion of the courtyard, giving it shade from the heat of the sun.

As she walked behind Natalie, she observed and took everything in that she could, a little in awe of the towering mansion. The Eiffel Tower stood strong behind the mansion, casting a Parisian feel and Marinette smiled at some of the fond memories she recalled of her and Cat Noir sitting at the top of that very Tower, watching over Paris as it’s protectors. Her eyes trailed from the Tower back to the mansion, squeaking when she nearly ran into Natalie. The woman gave her a small smile before she pulled open one of the dark wood doors and nodded for Marinette to walk through. She hesitated a moment before stepping out of the summer heat and into the cold foyer of the Agreste home. 

She shivered and it wasn’t just from the temperature of the room but rather the lack of warmth in the walls. Her parents’ bakery and the apartment inside had a certain warmth from all the memories inside: the laughter, playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III with her Dad, all the family dinners eaten together. There was a glow that happiness left behind and as she gazed at the cold walls of the mansion, Marinette realized this feeling was missing. There was no glow. There was no heat from memories.

There was no _happiness._ Her heart instantly ached for Adrien and she felt tears sting her eyes. She fought them back as Natalie stepped up beside her. “Shall I take you to his room?”

Marinette looked around a bit more as she mumbled, “I need….A minute.”

Natalie didn’t respond but she stood like a silent sentry beside her and Marinette was a bit thankful for her presence to block out the emotionless cold of the house. Though the assistant could have been carved from the same stone. She found herself eyeing the secretary out the corner of her eyes. Natalie was tall, especially in those black heels she usually wore, but she was tall in a sense that her presence couldn’t be missed. Her body seemed to be quite thin despite her cold demeanor, the black jacket and black dress pants making her seem more intimidating. 

A splash of red from a sweater underneath her jacket was the only real colour on her body; except for the splash of red dyed half-way up one side of her bangs. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun except for one section of her bangs that was dyed red. It was swept back but free of the bun, held on one side of her head. Her eyes fell from Natalie to the black and white marble of the foyer, the steps in front of her leading up to balconies on either side. There was a large painting in the middle of the landing above the steps.

It was done in all greys and blacks. Morose, sorrowful, and the pain etched into both Adrien and Gabriel’s expressions pulled at Marinette’s heartstrings. 

Natalie must have saw her looking because though her voice was still firm there was a hint of sympathy in her tone. “It was after the disappearance of Mme Agreste.”

Marinette, embarrassed, snapped her eyes to the marble floor. She fidgeted with one hand in her pink pants, twisting the fabric a moment before she asked, almost afraid to know the answer, “Will….She come back? Uh, Mme Agreste, I mean?”

When her eyes lifted up to look at Natalie’s she was surprised to see the soft, wry smile at the corner of her lips, eyes soft as she gazed at the painting on the wall. “She will be back.” She watched Natalie’s eyes blink quickly before her posture straightened unbidden. She looked away from the painting and to a door hidden in a small alcove to the right of the stairs. “I will take you to see Adrien now.”

Her suit crinkled when she walked forward and Marinette hurried to keep up with her brisk pace. She slowed to look at the still painting of Adrien’s pain and felt her heart ache to suddenly just hold him. She wanted to erase that look in his green eyes. Turning away before she did something stupid, she followed Natalie up the stairs and to the door hidden in the alcove. There was a yellow caution sign with a bear on it and Marinette cocked her head, clutching the box of macaroons to her chest. She could feel Tikki buzzing in her purse and her phone vibrated in the back pocket of her pants but she ignored both.

Natalie rapped the door, two quick hard knocks. It was a moment before she heard Adrien’s sigh through the door and her heart lurched at the sound, pounding in her chest. “Yes, Natalie?”

“You have a visitor from your class. A,” Natalie looked pointedly down at her with a raised eyebrow and Marinette’s eyes blinked slowly up at her before she yelped and stuttered out her name. Natalie turned back to the door. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

How she got her name from the garbled mess of stuttered words that had actually been said astounded Marinette but probably not more than the muffled shout from the boy behind the door. There was a quick succession of thuds, a gasp of pain, and then a panting, wincing Adrien Agreste was standing in the doorway to his room, an excited gleam in his eyes. If the boy ever realized how gorgeous he was the world wouldn’t stand a chance. Marinette’s heart was already gone. His hair was standing up on end, frayed all over, and with a numb surprise she realized she was staring at Adrien Agreste, famous model and golden boy, with his _bedhead_.

It suited him. And also made her stomach clench at the familiar golden strands falling freely over his face. The resemblance to Cat Noir was strengthening with everything she noticed. His eyes were bright, lit up by his excitement, and she was almost tempted to just shove the box at him and run but, no. She had to stay. Not just to confirm her suspicions but because she was not going to be the cause of his pain. He would smile, brush her off, say he was fine but the painting in the hall hardened her nerves enough for her to flash him a blushing, toothy smile in return.

He wasn’t wearing his usual clothes and instead, with steam nearly rising out of her ears, she realized he was much more casual at home. He was wearing a short sleeved white, button up shirt that was only buttoned to the middle of his chest, hanging loosely open in the front. It was crumpled and wrinkled, her mind quickly working out that he had probably been lying down. In his bed. Which prompted her to turn redder. 

He was wearing loose black slacks and no shoes or socks and when he shuffled his feet, Marinette shot her eyes back up to him to see him looking at himself with an embarrassed smile. And that’s when she realized she had just been caught admiring him in his own home in front of him, by him, with his father’s secretary right next to her. She could feel her face glowing red and when Adrien’s shy eyes came back to her, he laughed a cute, little sound that made her heart race faster. 

“Do you want to come in?”

Natalie stepped forward and Marinette’s dream ended when she saw the stern look in the aqua blue eyes. “She came to deliver a gift. That’s all.”

Her body froze the second his entire expression fell. His smile faded to a small thin wisp of his lips, a ghost of the previous grin. His eyes looked down and dejection slumped his shoulders and darkened his green orbs. He looked off to the side as he mumbled, “Yeah. Okay.”

She snapped. The painting, Adrien being Cat Noir which she was now almost sure of, his father’s dismissal of the boy Marinette wished she could spend every day with. Everything about her coalesced into her next words, strong and heartfelt. “I came to see you. I would love to come in. I mean, we can share these from the bakery.”

She held up the box and had the beauty of seeing his eyes light up again as they darted from her and the box and back again, looking very much like an excited child. He looked over to Natalie, hopeful and shining, and Marinette inwardly smirked at the woman’s flustered look.

Who could say no to Adrien? Definitely not Natalie. “Erm, well, as long as it’s not very long…..”

Adrien’s smile was so bright, Marinette was blinded. Natalie, too, judging by her wide eyes. The teen launched himself at Natalie, hugging her around the middle. When he pulled away, he turned to Marinette and oh god, was she breathing? She didn’t think she was breathing. Black spots darted around her vision and she realized she _wasn’t_ actually breathing. She took a gasp of air and the next moment, Adrien grabbed her wrist and was dragging her into his room, Natalie following behind slowly still in a daze from Adrien’s bright hug.

Standing in the doorway of the room, she mumbled out a quick, “I’ll go alert your father.” 

And then she left Marinette alone to deal with the shining boy.

He turns green eyes on her, the sun shining through his windows onto his golden hair, lighting up his entire face and Marinette feels her heart flip. Before she can control it, she mutters, “You’re beautiful….”

He smiles awkwardly, rubbing a hand through his blonde hair and looking away at the tall windows. She blinks. Finally, her face goes beet red and she holds out the box with trembling hands, eyes dead-set on the floor. “H-Here.”

His fingers brush hers when he takes the box of macaroons and she leans up, holding her arm to her side and shuffling a foot against the floor of his room. When she hears him hum, she looks up and giggles. His eyes are closed, corners crinkled in joy, and his smile is pure happiness, a half-eaten macaroon clutched in one hand and the box in the other. He looks at her at her giggle and chuckles after he swallows. “Your family’s sweets are to die for!”

She feels her shoulders relax and nods, smile wide. “I helped make those ones.”

Adrien moves towards a small square table next to his bed where a blue world globe sits. He sets the box down and shoves the other half of the macaroon into his mouth, swallowing quickly before giving her a wink. “So that’s why they taste even better.”

The wink. That freaking wink. As soon as he winked, her mind exploded. It was him, no doubt, no longer just deniable suspicions. Factual evidence: Adrien Agreste was Cat Noir. She would know that teasing, happy, confident wink anywhere and it belonged to her partner. Her partner who was always there for her. Her partner who saved her. Her partner she trusted with her life. Her partner…..Who was thrown down two flights of stairs after being impaled by a metal pole and smacked with a concrete slab. 

Her partner who was acting like he was perfectly fine. “Are you stupid?”

He looked at her with wide eyes, dropping the bed sheets he had been folding over his bed that had been mussed in his sleep, and she had to fight to keep her expression from falling into shock. What was she doing!? Why couldn’t she stop speaking!? The words poured out before she could stop them. “You need to be resting! You were thro –Fell down the stairs!”

She marched over to him, stomping her feet, and Adrien actually backed up, stumbling into his tall cupboard with his various trophies, with large eyes. He watched her like she was out for blood as she jerked his dark blue cover and white sheets off the side of the bed. She pointed at the empty space, head tilted to look up at him. Her spine was straight, right hip cocked out at a confident angle. Adrien, wide-eyed, slowly, cautiously, _cat-like_ , stalked toward the empty space. He crawled in slowly and when his legs stretched out, Marinette wasted no time in leaning over to tuck the covers around him and he took in a sharp inhale, tensing.

Marinette paled, realizing her position, and stumbled back with a squeak. She stood stiff and straight, bluebell orbs darting around his room to look anywhere but at him. “M-Marinette….?”

His hesitancy made her heart beat painfully and she sighed, drawing her gaze to him. His blonde hair fell over his face but she could still see the worry in the crease of his eyebrows and the way his eyes roamed her over quickly. 

She smiled, reassuring, and he relaxed back into his bed. “Sorry. It’s just….I was worried about you today.” She looked to her feet before she could see the look in his eyes. “And I didn’t want you to make it worse.”

“Marinette.” His voice was firm and she couldn’t have avoided the demand to look up even if she had wanted to. She brought her eyes slowly up to his and she stopped breathing momentarily at the sharply soft look in his glowing green eyes. “Thank you. I’m fine.”

She couldn’t stop counting the light in his green eyes and his were intently focused on hers. Something swirled in the room, between them, and she felt it seep into her bones. An ache, an emotion, that begged her to give in to it but she turned her head to look at the windows instead. She watched the sun in the bright blue sky, her heart beating erratically in her chest at the tangible emotion in the air. 

“Why did you do it?” 

She cursed herself at asking the question. She turned her whole body away from Adrien and moved closer towards the windows, the sun falling on her body and making her toes curl in her flats from the heat soaking into her. She felt it was more from the intense green gaze she could still feel boring into her back rather than the sun, though. 

“Fall down the stairs? I didn’t mean to.” His voice had a twinge of humor but it was lined with a deeper tone.

She closed her eyes, the sun burning her eyes behind her lids, and suddenly she was no longer in Adrien’s room. She was on that stairwell, back at that moment, back before she knew who Cat Noir was. But this time she was watching with a mind that _did_ know. She was thrust back to that moment of Cat – _Adrien_ – jumping in front of the metal snake, his glowing eyes gazing at her with a fierce protectiveness that caused her heart to flutter. He would do it again and again for her he had promised and she knew he would. Cat Noir would do anything for her….No, for Ladybug. Her fists clenched at her sides as her shoulders tightened.

She remembered lunging for him, the desperate need to pull him to her. The tender gaze that had looked down at her. She was all that had mattered, all that he could see, even with the metal rod through his gut. And the sickeningly wet sound of him being thrown in the air, the rod slipping free. She grit her teeth, a rolling wave of anger flushing through her veins, red hot and burning. The way his body had been hit with the concrete slab and been thrown down the stairs. She couldn’t forget the sounds of his body repeatedly hitting the concrete, thud after thud after thud.

Then, the wink. The flirty, confident wink she had just seen out of the mask reflected in her memories in the face of the mask. And suddenly, it wasn’t the sun burning her eyes any more. Tears stung her eyes, heart aching at the emotions flowing through her, anger and worry and fear all causing her patience to snap. She spun around to face him, eyes blazing and crossed her arms over her chest to keep from lunging over the bed to him. 

He took one look into her eyes and shifted his position on the bed, clutching the cover in his hands. He turned his head away at the last second but her perceptive sight caught his wince before he could hide it. That was when she saw it. Black, blue, purple, and yellow dotted the skin of his chest and up his shoulder where his shirt had fallen away. At seeing the evidence, at seeing her proof, seeing what he had received again for her, she felt her anger swirl to mix with sadness as her heart sank. How many of those bruises had he gotten for her? How many wounds had he received in return for her safety? 

He looked over at her, she saw him, but she couldn’t look away from the angry, nasty bruise and wondering how the hell he hadn’t been caught as Cat Noir before by his father. He stared at her and she noticed when he saw where her gaze was when his hand snatched his shirt and pulled it over the bruise. But the injury remained fresh in her mind. The burn of the sun on her back and the harsh sting in her eyes made her hyper aware of everything.

The sun was hitting him just right. Green eyes bright and somber as they stared at her, blonde hair glimmering in the sunlight. The cool of his room was offset by the heat of the sun’s rays and the emotions twisting between them. Her fists, crossed at her chest, had her nails digging into her palms and she had to grit her jaw to keep her lip from trembling. He was stiff, posture rigid, and hands clutched in the blankets of his bed. A string of emotions and truth was stretched thin between them and Marinette fancied the moment she could see it snap.

It was like a tidal wave crashing into a shore or a rubber band being stretched and flung at someone, hitting their skin and leaving red welt. 

She fired the first shot, anger fuelling her, pushing her sadness and her fear and her worry and oh God, Chaton– “Why did you do it!?”

For the first time, his eyes narrowed and body tense, Adrien snapped off, his response just as quick and festering. “Do it? I didn’t fall down the stairs on purpose!”

“Well, maybe, if you watched where you going, you wouldn’t have….Fallen!” She shouted the last word, having to refrain from screaming at his stupidity that he was thrown and he should have just _let her handle it!_

But he didn’t back down. His eyes glowed in the sun, fiery and strong, burning her where she stood in the cat-like intensity of it. “Maybe your excessive clumsiness is rubbing off on me. Besides, it’s not like I protected anyone or anything.”

The comment hurt. Because yes, he did, and it was _her_. And she was mad at him! The fury inside her bubbled inside her stomach, eating away at her worry and concern like acid. Her fists fell to her sides and her eyebrows furrowed. “Who said anyone needed protecting!? You only did it for your ego! You didn’t think about anyone else but yourself!”

His eyes flared to life and before she could blink – those cat-like reflexes were nothing to scoff at – Adrien had pounced out of bed and stalked toward her until she could feel his body heat wrapping around her. He was practically growling, slightly sharp incisors glaring down at her. “What do you know? If I did save someone, what is it your business? I would die for her!”

He said it. And she knew it. But to hear him say it, to hear him have no regard for his life – his beautiful life – Marinette snapped her head up to look into his glaring down expression. She stood on her tiptoes, determined to get right into his face, her fury igniting her in ways she had never felt before. She couldn’t ever remember being this…..Pissed! “Not my business!? It is my business when you decide to get in the way and get your stupid self hurt!”

Neither of them noticed, so caught up in the passionate anger between them, a red and black spotted kwami and a black kwami watching on from the second floor, out of sight. One with large, concerned eyes at the heat between them and the other with green slit eyes staring down at them with a smirk of amusement. The red kwami knew if they didn’t stop this, it was going to get out of hand. Tikki went to phase downwards but Plagg’s paw grabbed her three tail feathers, jerking her back to him. She rolled backwards and landed in his arms, her back to his chest, and she flushed. It had been a long time since the two friends had had any sincere contact. 

He mumbled against her, “Leave them be. They need this.”

“But, Plagg, their identities –“

He sighed and his tail twitched into her view. Tikki reached out to it, giving it a gentle pet that caused the cat behind her to rumble. “Are killing them. Don’t you see what it’s doing to them? Tik, I’m all about breaking the rules but this time, I’m doing it for them. Besides, your girl already knows. She came in here knowing.”

Tikki’s eyes widened comically and she forced herself to separate from Plagg’s comfortable hold – when had his arms been so comfortable? - to float in front of him, mouth agape. “She knew? How do _you_ know!?”

Plagg grabbed her cheeks and shoved her head down to watch the two of them. His smirk was devious as he purred out, “Just watch, you’ll see, Tik.”

As they settled to watch the spectacle their Chosen were making, Marinette felt her temper sprouting to a new height, a thick red blanket clouding her mind. She didn’t even think about what she shouting now. “If you had just trusted me then you wouldn’t be so hurt today! What were you thinking attacking head on, you idiot!?”

His nostrils flared and if he had his kitty ears, she knew they would have been flat and to her utter surprise, his black iris, despite the lack of a suit, became slightly slitted. He ducked his head lower, their breath mingling, and the heat of his body was enveloping her in a hot, furious mess. “Oh and let you die? Yeah, right, not while I’m alive! I would die for you! And you come here insulting me for protecting you!?”

The words barely registered nor did the laughing black cat kwami and the flustered red bug kwami that were trying very hard not to be seen or heard. Their noses nearly touching, Marinette felt her ire being fanned and her voice cracked at the pure trembling tones of anger running through her voice. “Because your life is just as important as mine, you stupid minou!”

He snorted, the sound callous, and Marinette felt her chest swell, heart pounding, as her anger threatened to drown her out. His slit eyes were constantly flaring between slits and completely dilated pupils and she knew he was lost, too. 

“Like hell it is! I don’t care what you say, _Bug_ ,” His mocking tone of his usual endearment for her stung, a frigid, icy pain clawing at her heart and she felt tears sting her eyes, her teeth grit in a snarl. “But I would do that all over again for this!” He yanked his shirt down, off his shoulder, and tearing off most of the buttons to show her the ugly bruise that led to his diaphragm where a healed but scarred hole was still left. The sight numbed her. “For you! So don’t you dare tell me my life is more important. Because it isn’t!”

Her heart plummeted but her mind was still clouded with anger, blinking away angry tears that flew into the air when she shook her head harshly, jabbing a finger at his bare chest and avoiding his wounds. “And you think I want to see you like this!? Maybe if you weren’t such a flirt and actually thought about the battle for once!”

He sputtered and she looked up at him, huffing out her nose as a smug gesture, and his hands snapped out, grabbing her arms in a tight hold. It didn’t hurt but she could feel his claws and they weren’t even there. It took everything in her not to flinch when he growled out, “Flirt? You think I’m _flirting_!? For fuck’s sake, I know you’re dense, but come on! I’m not flirting! I _fucking love you_! And want to talk about battles…..What the hell is up with your stupid yo-yo? What kind of a sucky weapon is that?”

She arched her back angrily at the insult to her yo-yo and shrugged both shoulders, his arms falling away as they drew closer, their anger pulling them together. They were back to nose to nose, their bodies practically pressed together, their pants mingling as red, hot warmth wrapped them in a thick, suffocating air that had nothing to do with the heat of the sun or the summer air.

“All you’ve got is a lousy stick, you mangy feline, so don’t you dare hate on my yo-yo!” She gave him a firm jab to a part of his uninjured chest. “You’re a flirty, inconsiderate, mangy cat!!”

His face pressed closer, his shout vibrating against her face, eyes intently focused on her own. “Well, you know what? I’ve never really liked ladybugs! I used to squish them!” His eyes darkened and she watched all the flecks of green dance in his glowing eyes. “I _care_ about you, I _love_ you, and damn it, just let me _protect_ you!”

She gasped, taking personal offence for all the ladybugs – they weren’t her “people”, not really, but she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of regret for their lost lives – he had destroyed and she opened her mouth to shout back when, just as suddenly as it had come, her anger fled and she was left in the feelings encasing them both. She watched with baited breath, her heart frozen and her blood slowing to an icy trickle in her veins as all the words spilled between them in an ugly, twisted mess of emotions. They were so close she could see every speck of green in his eyes, every shine of his golden hair in the sun.

She could see the bruise, all the thick, swollen skin around his chest, his ribs, and his shoulder. She could see the scarred, barely healed hole that had pierced his gut. There was no anger now to protect her, to hide behind, and her mouth hung open, angry retort lost to the heavy air hanging around them. Her eyes stung harshly and she felt tears building as she waited, staring into her minou’s eyes, waiting for the moment he realized it too. It didn’t take long. He was smart and quick and the moment he realized, the moment the words registered, he paled. All colour drained from his face, eyes wide, mouth a thin line.

His shoulders dropped and hesitantly, his eyes roved over her and she knew the moment he realized – if their screaming words hadn’t been enough – that if she knew about the akuma, about him, then she was…..

“Lady….Bug?”

His eyes screamed at her, begged her to answer him, to be truthful. And she knew she didn’t have to. He wouldn’t hold it against her, he would smile and wave it off, knowing she was lying but he would. Because…..He loved her, didn’t he.

She could have lied. 

“Yeah, minou, it’s me.” 

But she didn’t. 

All their words and all the emotions fled, leaving them in the aftermath of confessions and heavy words suffocating the air between their bodies. His heat still flowed into her, their eyes never wavering, knowing it was too late to really do much of anything. He didn’t want to move, she saw it the moment his gaze softened tenderly, and if she were honest, she didn’t want him to either. Something else warm and burning flared to life between them, something that had always been there. It was slow, trickling through their blood and heating their bodies with a pulsing warmth.

Adrien, face drained of colour still, finally decided he couldn’t look her in the eye and shoved his face into his hands, her lips nearly touching the backs at their proximity. “How the hell…..did this just happen….”

Marinette squeaked, flushing, when a black cat kwami floated down between them. Embarrassed, she scooted closer and, taking a deep breath, hid her face in Adrien’s shoulder.

“I wish I could answer that…..But I have no idea….”

“I could explain the whole thing to you, kid,” Green slit eyes from a black kwami stared between them teasingly, with Tikki holding a palm to her forehead. “But I don’t think I need to.”

Adrien’s voice was muffled behind his hands. “Shut _up_ , Plagg.”

“Soooooo…..”

Marinette and Adrien both groaned, the teens flushing up to their ears at the cat’s mocking voice. “Do you regret squishing all those ladybugs yet?”


	4. Best Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya was promised a secret from Marinette. When she discovers it, will it ruin their friendship or bring them closer? And what surprise does Marientte have for her that will change Alya's life forever?

That night, Alya Cesaire was lying in her bed, staring at the phone she held above her with concern, her eyes staring at Marinette’s number. She had tried calling and texting all day with no response, even after the girl had gone to Adrien’s. Though Alya truly hoped for the best – like maybe she wasn’t responding because her face was currently smushed against Adrien’s lips, then she would forgive her – her gut told her otherwise. Marinette wasn’t one to just kiss and not tell, especially not to Alya. At least, the girl with the brownish-red hair, tinted copper towards the end, hoped her best friend would tell her.

And then, she remembered Marinette’s expression earlier. She dropped her phone to her chest, closed her eyes, and thought back. Her reporter brain was in pure focus as she remembered the moment she saw her best friend become, well, someone else. She had never seen Marinette’s bluebell eyes so assured than the moment at the top of the stairs. She had grinned, confident and not at all the clumsy, shy Marinette Alya was used to. 

Also, there was the problem of the secret she had mentioned, blue eyes glinting. Alya felt if she truly thought about it, she could guess it but she had tried all day to figure it out and…..Nothing. There was nothing in her mind Marinette hadn’t told her. Groaning in frustration, she pulled a pillow over her face and screamed into it, frustrated and worried for her best friend. 

At first, she didn’t hear the vibration of her phone. It wasn’t until she realized the small tune playing belonged to _Adrien Agreste_. Screeching, she threw the pillow at her adjacent wall – where she most certainly did not have pictures of Nino hung up, nope, not at all – and scrambled for her phone. Sure enough, a smiling Adrien greeted her at the video call screen and for a moment, she stared in bewildered puzzlement. The Agreste golden boy was _video_ calling her. At 11pm. 

At the next horrible thought – if anything happened to Marinette she was going to skin him alive – she slammed the green call button. When the video popped up, she growled out, eyes narrowed in concern, “If anything has happened to my best friend, I will skin you, Agreste.”

There were muffled whispers and a giggle as Alya blinked in complete confusion, her mouth dropping open as she uttered a confused, drawn out, “Huuuuuhhh….?”

The video revealed the lights of the Eiffel Tower shinning against the tall, metal structure and it took Alya’s breath away momentarily. She loved the view, forgetting it was Adrien who had called her and that her best friend was somewhere with him and that she needed to kill him for not contacting her sooner. Everything got stuck in her throat at the beauty before her. The phone was angled just so that she could see the office of the Eiffel Tower, the lights surrounding the enclosed area sparkling brightly. 

A dark night was a beautiful backdrop with glittering stars and her eyes widened at the view. But she shook her head, took a quick look to make sure it WAS Adrien who called her. It was and she stared, perplexed, at her phone screen. 

Why call, video call at that, and not appear on screen? Why call at all? And where the hell was her best friend? Feeling her irritation climb, she snapped out, “Adrien Agreste, if you don’t answer the phone right this second and tell me where Marinette is, I will tell her about all those secret photos you have her in your phone!”

She smirked knowingly the moment she heard a muffled, embarrassed shriek of “What!?” and an equally muffled voice trying to soothe her. Gotcha. “Mari, I know you’re there, girl. I just heard you. By the way, he really does. He takes them when you’re not looking because, as he quoted to Nino: you’re adorable and he thinks you’re cute.”

She laughed loudly at the sound of Marinette speaking in shrill tones to Adrien who, she noted with glee, sounded completely and utterly flustered. She couldn’t hear what they were saying but she wished she was a fly at the Eiffel Tower. Then, a second later, she burst out, “What the hell are you guys doing at the office of the Tower at 11pm at night? And why did you call me?”

Immediately, before either of them could get a word in, she gasped, mouth wide open. “Nooooo….Girl, you didn’t…..Tell me you didn’t, like, get engaged or something? Because I love you but I am so not ready for a wedding!”

This time, there was definitely a loud laugh from Adrien and even Alya could feel the waves of red rolling off Marinette and she couldn’t even see her. Cocking her head and crossing her arms, she coughed and drew out the best friend vibes. Nuh uh, this girl was spilling everything, right now. “So, you gonna tell me what happened with handsome Agreste or am I gonna have to disown you?”

There was a muffled squeak and then running footsteps. Fingers closed around the phone but, just as Alya thought she was going to get the scoop from her friends, Adrien’s lean fingers pried Marinette’s off and she could hear him whispering quietly to her. There was a moment of quiet arguing and Alya’s perplexity only grew, curbing into confusion.

What the hell was going on with her friends? Were they or were they not together? Sighing and rubbing the bridge of her nose, removing her glasses quickly to do so, she mumbled tiredly, “Are you, or are you not, a freaking couple yet?”

Silence. Then, timidly, “Um….Well, uh, you’ll see. Just a minute and then, uh, yeah…..”

Alya was a very patient friend, especially with Marinette, but she wasn’t going to lie. This whole situation stung her a bit too deep. Secrets were fine, everyone had them. But she really wanted Marinette’s happiness and she wanted to be happy for her. The fact her friend, her best friend, was treating it like a joke made Alya’s heart thud painfully in her chest. 

She replaced her glasses over her nose and brushed back her loose, wavy hair as her eyes fell to her orange and black pajama pants with fox paw prints on them. It was easier to focus on that then what she was forcing out of her mouth. “Okay, girl, you know what, you do you. I just….Want you to be happy. And you don’t have to tell me, I get it. But it’s late and we got school tomorrow so…..”

She let the sentence hang a moment before she reached for her phone. And froze. Her eyes widened when she saw Marinette step in front of the screen. Her friend had tears in her eyes and her lip was wobbling. Alya knew what was coming and immediately smiled reassuringly, her eyes softening automatically. 

It was hard to stay mad at Marinette for too long. “Hey, what are the tears for girl? Stop that. We’ll always be best friends, you and me. You’re stuck with me.” She sent her a wink and the tension in her heart eased at the drop of Marinette’s shoulder and her gentle laugh. Alya felt her own eyes welling with tears at the heartfelt expression on Marinette’s face. The blatant trust there was more blinding than the stars or the lights. And if Alya’s voice cracked, well, who was to say. “I love you, Mari, and you know what? I would do anything to see you happy. So you tell Mr. Sunshine to remember that the moment he stops making you happy, he better sleep with one eye open.”

Marinette glanced off screen, off behind the phone, and when she burst out laughing Alya grinned. Threat received. Marinette looked back at Alya and mumbled out, “I think you scared him.”

She didn’t hesitate, holding up her index finger to the phone screen. “Good, because I mean it. You hear me Agreste? Because I have more embarrassing info on you than those photos.”

There was a strangled sort of sound and Marinette had to lean against the Tower she was laughing so hard. It started with a giggle and then Alya was laughing hard too, clutching her stomach and eyes closed in mirth. The two friends shared in their laughter, revelling in the friendship between them, strong and unbreakable. 

When she looked up and wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes, Marinette was shuffling her feet and breathing deeply, a sign she had something big to say. Alya’s golden-hazel eyes were encouraging as she told her, “I’ve got you, Mari, no matter what.”

Marinette suddenly stopped. It was as if time froze for a moment and Alya held her breath. When those bluebell eyes lifted, her shoulders dropped, and Alya’s breath hitched. She was back. The confident, self-assured Marinette. The woman inside the girl. Her eyes glittered a deep blue and they stared right into Alya’s soul. She felt a tender half-smile on her lips and before she knew it, she gave Marinette a gentle nod.

Marinette nodded back and when she spoke, this time, her voice was steady and determined, strong and Alya marvelled at the change in her. “Do you remember the secret I mentioned earlier?”

Alya’s heart thudded in her chest in excitement. Was this is it? Was she about to find out? Alya couldn’t keep from wiggling in nervous anticipation and Marinette’s giggle caused Alya to glare mockingly at her. “Giiiiirrrrrl, if you think I’ve forgotten you promised me a secret, well, you don’t know me as well as I thought! Come on, I haven’t been able to _stop_ thinking about it! Spill, spill!”

Marinette nodded and then she leaned closer to the phone, a wide grin stretching her face as she told her, “Okay, but you have to close your eyes.”

Alya raised an eyebrow but immediately closed them, no hesitation. She trusted Marinette and if her best friend told her to keep her eyes closed, well, she wouldn’t open them even if an akuma attacked. She could hear a distorted sound of wind rushing through the phone’s speakers. There were whispered words and bright red flash behind her eyes, the twinkling sound of sparkling lights flying through her ears. 

“Keep your eyes closed, okay?”

Alya nodded and held up a finger to cross her heart, laughing when she heard Marinette’s giggle, knowing she must have missed and firmly telling her, “I’m not opening them until you tell me, Mari. But, let me just say, you might just kill me before I get to open them.”

Marinette’s laugh flowed through the speakers and Alya felt her blood thrumming through her veins, her heart beating quicker. There was a quiet conversation she couldn’t hear before Marinette’s voice filtered through the speaker again. 

Her friend’s voice was quiet but strong, carrying her heart through the tones of her words. “You’re my best friend, Alya. I trust you more than anyone else. More than Adrien.” There was loud shout and both girls giggled. “I feel….Really bad, because, you’ve been the best friend I could have ever asked for. And you’re so much more than I ever asked for.” Her voice broke slightly and Alya had to swallow past the lump in her throat, eyes stinging in the darkness of her closed lids. “And I think you deserve to know the truth. I…..I hope you are still my best friend after this. Because, honestly, I don’t want to do this without you, Al.”

Marinette’s voice cracked and Alya sniffed deeply, pushing the tears back but she couldn’t stop the breathy gasp that left her at the heartfelt words. The two had never really needed words for their friendship. They just were but to hear Marinette tell her so bluntly that she valued her, loved her, made Alya realize that this fragile friendship could not have been had one thing, one single thing that day, been different. 

She swallowed past the emotion clouding her throat and shakily told her, “Amies pour toujours, moi et toi.”

“Alya Cesaire, do you promise to swear your life to secrecy? To keep the secret you are about to be privileged to, in the name of our friendship? Do you promise to uphold the power of justice?” The strength in Marinette’s words threw Alya off for a minute.

But she didn’t need much prompting. “I promise.” Alya could tell Marinette didn’t expect her next words by the catch in her breath when Alya continued, her voice steady. “I promise to uphold any secrets between us, no matter what. I promise to protect your heart, and yes that means you goldilocks.” There was a muffled, exasperated ‘why me’ in the background and Alya smiled wide at the sound. “I promise to do everything I can –“ Alya paused to swallow the thick lump in her throat at the break in her words. “To be the best friend you believe I am.”

Alya pretended she didn’t hear the shaky inhale of air but when Marinette spoke, her voice was steady, and Alya felt a sense of pride for her. “You already are. Alya, turn around and open your eyes.”

Alya placed her hands on her bed and turned around, feeling around to make sure she was facing the headboard of her bed. The little night-stand with her little light was casting light behind her closed eyes and she gave a thumbs up to signal she was opening her eyes. Her eyes narrowed instantly on the familiar box and her eyes widened, her heart thundering in her ears. 

The dark red wood box with the intricate black design on the top that held a magickal power she never thought she would see again. Her hands trembled when she reached for it and brought it into her lap. She breathed in and slowly lifted the lid, greeted by the fox Miraculous that had allowed her to become Rena Rouge. The gold chain still felt the same: cold and heavy in her hands but she clasped it around her neck and a minute later, an orange and white ball of light shot out from the tail of the fox necklace.

The ball of sparkling light trembled, forming a shape before the ball shrunk into itself and then exploded in a flurry of orange and white sparkling dust. There, curled up with his paws against his chest and his tail curled around him floated the fox kwami she had met before: Trixx. The small creature scrunched up his nose before his purple eyes blearly opened. He blinked and then yawned, his twin fang incisors gleaming white. Stretching out his fluffy tail and his black tipped paws, his long, fluffy ears twitched to life. 

When his eyes fell on Alya, he grinned wide and flew at her, cuddling her nose with his paws. “Alya! You’re back!”

Alya was, to her own astonishment, stunned and speechless. She could feel something warning her, a feeling in her gut that she was forgetting something, but for the moment she pushed it aside, curling her hands around the kwami and holding him to her. He chittered and when she pulled him away, he was looking up at her with a broad, twin fanged grin that made Alya’s heart soar. Was it possible….This god-like creature missed her?

The question must have shown in her eyes because Trixx nodded, looking at her with ancient purple eyes, secrets swirling in their depths. “Sometimes, we kwami have a choice in our Chosen. And other times,” He shrugged his little orange shoulders then floated up to her face, a soft smile on his lips. “We don’t. Sometimes, it’s just meant to be. You and me? We’re meant to be! You are my Chosen. And we are gonna so rock the Miraculous!”

Alya laughed and held up a finger for the little fox to tap in a high five. Trixx slapped the finger with his fluffy tail and the two shared matching grins before Trixx looked over her shoulder. When his gaze fell back to her, he nodded behind her and for a moment, she forgot. Her mind came to a halt when she remembered and then she tensed, her muscles going tight. 

The conversation replayed in her mind like a slow movie, each word reverberating inside her head, and she wasn’t sure why she hadn’t noticed before. Marinette knew about Trixx but the one who gave her Trixx the first time had been…..

She screamed, startling Trixx into bristling his fur and shooting away from her flailing arms as she struggled to turn around to face the phone still on video call. In her haste, she misjudged the distance and with a yelp, she tumbled off her bed. She disentangled the blanket that had fallen off her bed with her and shot up, her arms on the edge of her bed as her hands grabbed the phone and brought it closer to her face so she could confirm the truth with her own eyes.

And there she was. 

Her red and black spotted suit was wrapped around her, the familiar yo-yo she used to swing around the rooftops of Paris on her waist. Her hands were fidgeting in front of her, her shoulders tense, and Alya’s heart melted. She took off her glasses and finally she let the tears she had pushed back all night build at the corners of her eyes as she told Marinette, “No matter whether you wear a mask or not, you are still my best friend.”

Marinette’s relieved sob tore a hole in Alya’s chest and then both girls were suddenly crying at each other in garbled sentences. At one point, Trixx had floated down from his scare to sit on Alya’s shoulder, his bushy tail wiping away her tears when they fell to her chin. The two friends allowed themselves a moment to just cry – so many emotions had built up that they didn’t know how to deal with them and Alya was eternally grateful that Adrien wasn’t on screen. 

Which made her eyes widen comically when she realized Adrien Agreste knew Marinette was Ladybug. “Wait wait wait…..” Alya threw her hands up and Marinette rubbed the last of the tears from her eyes with a quiet sniffle. “Your boytoy knew you were Ladybug before _me_?”

Trixx shook his head and muttered, “Wow, can’t wait for the next bit of this phone conversation.”

Alya glared down at him and he shrugged before she turned back to the video, Marinette biting her lip and looking anxiously at Adrien behind the phone. Alya narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “What else aren’t you telling me?”

Marinette grimaced and then grinned sheepishly. Alya sighed deeply but a smile stretched across her face as Marinette began, quietly, as if talking to a child. “Well, you see, I didn’t tell him. He figured it out. But, uh, Alya, I really need you to keep your promise.”

Alya shrugged and nodded. “Sure, girl, you know I will.”

Marinette did not look appeased and Alya felt a tendril of apprehension slither through her. She eyed her friend’s nervous stance and rolled her eyes as she teasingly told her best friend, loud enough for Adrien to hear, “Next you’ll be telling me Adrien Agreste is Cat Noir.”

The image of the two men was too funny and she smothered a giggle behind her hand. All hell broke loose in her mind when Marinette didn’t laugh. Instead, she paled and the moment her gaze flicked to behind the phone, Alya’s face froze. No, no way…..Marinette being Ladybug? Possible. Adrien Agreste couldn’t be –

The phone turned and she found her golden-hazel eyes focused on the grinning smirk of a black cat. His glowing, green slit eyes were staring intently into her own, the mangy little feline knowing that her mind was currently derailed and crashing, burning even. His black ears twitched and that did it for Alya. 

She jabbed a finger at the screen, slamming her finger against the red ‘end call’ button and throwing her phone across her bed. She stared wide-eyed at the device, head on her folded arms, leaning against the edge of her bed with her legs tucked under her. 

Trixx was a warm, comforting presence against her shoulder and her neck. She found herself mumbling before she could think about it. “What the hell do I do about that?”

Snorting, the little kwami God left her shoulder to float above her dazed eyes. She brought her gaze to the purple-eyed fox and his devious smirk flared her curiosity to life. “I have a few suggestions.”

Alya smiled softly, her heart trying to keep up with everything she was feeling and suddenly, she found she wasn’t the least bit tired any more. She tilted her head against her arms and asked, “I’m all ears, Trixxy.”

“Well, we know where they are.” Trixx looked out her window where the Eiffel Tower was lit up in the distance and Alya’s heart began to race as her mind caught up with the trickster kwami’s thoughts. 

“So why don’t we go pay them visit?” She finished, glancing at Trixx out the corner of her eyes, already standing to her feet.

Trixx floated over to her and his ears flicked upwards, tail lifting in excitement. “You read my mind. After all, someone has to teach that cat some manners.”

Alya laughed and fingered the fox Miraculous at her neck, looking down at the fox tail with a confident grin. When she met Trixx’s eyes, she flipped her hair behind her back as she told him, “Come on then, I was born ready to do this.”

She had never heard Trixx laugh before but it was a deep, husky sound that made Alya grin happily. This was the start of a long and beautiful friendship, and maybe, if she believed in Fate, she might just believe that this is what it meant. She turned to Trixx, eyes shining, and whispered, “Let’s Pounce.”

As Rena Rouge darted from roof to roof, quickly approaching the Eiffel Tower, she took a moment to breathe in the humid night air. Her bound, newly white tipped hair flew behind her as she danced and darted through the night, her heart as light as a feather, feeling for the first time like she knew what she was meant to do. She took a particularly long and high leap into the air, flying high above Paris, her gaze set on the Eiffel Tower. 

Her orange and white coattail flapped behind her as she descended from the sky. When she landed, she looked up at the Tower, gaze set. The next time she leaped, she closed her eyes and for once, Alya felt like the hero she had always wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Person A: I guess you could say I’ve … fallen for you *winks*  
> Person B: You literally just rolled down an entire flight of stairs how are you even alive-
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t think it needs tagged on who is who XD But just in case: Person A is the flirty Cat and Person B is a concerned Ladybug. Was going to be a one shot but probably won’t be :) Have fun reading this and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
